Kali - Com Outros Olhos
by K-chan258
Summary: 2ª temporada da fic "Kali". Mostra os acontecimentos da 1ª temporada (vide meu profile) sob o ponto de vista do Ed, fechando as lacunas que ficaram abertas e dando prosseguimento a história de onde ela parou. Provavelmente vai conter alguns extras também. Data do último update: 12-06-13.
1. Prólogo

**NA: **Olá minna-san! o/ Depois de séculos, venho aqui trazer a continuação de Kali para vocês. Apesar dos votos positivos, acabei concluindo que ainda não era a hora certa para um making off, porque senão eu spoilaria geral nele, e vocês não querem isso (ou talvez queiram, ok)... rsrsrs Devo dizer também que pretendia postar a nova temporada dessa fic beeeem antes, mas como andei extremamente atarefada, bem... Vocês já notaram que eu não consegui postar. Eu espero que vocês não tenham desistido de mim, estou com muitos planos para essa nova temporada! xD Estou muito feliz por poder rever todos vocês novamente e agradeço muito ao povo que acompanhou, comentou, favoritou e seguiu a fic na primeira temporada, conto com vocês nessa nova fase! *o* Agora sem mais enrolação, apresento-lhes o prólogo da temporada, que é bem maior que o da primeira, diga-se de passagem. Lembrando que a fic agora é Ed POV. Divirtam-se! E okaerinasai! \o/

* * *

**KALI – 2ª TEMPORADA**

**(COM OUTROS OLHOS)**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Estava tudo escuro ao meu redor. Não conseguia ver nada mais além de uma luz fraca logo adiante. Forcei minhas vistas para ver o que haveria naquela direção e pude perceber algumas formas ali. Formas humanoides. Eram pessoas desmaiadas – ou mortas, eu não saberia dizer.

Tentei sentar-me no chão onde estivera deitado enquanto estava inconsciente, ainda vasculhando o local com o olhar a procura de mais pistas acerca de onde estava, contudo, senti-me ligeiramente tonto com o movimento e desisti de fazê-lo por enquanto.

Havia riscos no chão, onde a luz fraca conseguia alcançar e próximo de algumas das pessoas que vi anteriormente inertes. Não precisava raciocinar muito para deduzir que aquilo era parte de um círculo de transmutação. Eu reconheceria um em qualquer lugar...

Sentia minha cabeça terrivelmente dolorida e a tontura parecia estar mais ainda mais forte agora. Uma sensação de torpor foi tomando conta do meu corpo e creio que depois disso perdi novamente os sentidos...

Dezenove anos de vida parecem pouca coisa, se comparado ao que eu vivi. A maioria dos garotos da minha idade não imaginariam viver nem metade desses acontecimentos, nem gostariam de passar por metade do que passei.

Oscilando entre dois mundos e duas vidas, aprendi que devo valorizar mais o que amo, _quem_ amo. Porém, não sei se terei mais tempo para me redimir...

Uma vez me disseram que sou um "sacrifício vivo", mas, será mesmo possível ser um sacrifício e continuar vivo? Pelo visto, eu logo iria descobrir isso...

Uma cortina de flashbacks se abria naquele momento no qual a consciência do mundo externo novamente me deixava...


	2. Capítulo 1 - Reencontros

**NA: **Eu sei que demorei para atualizar - acho que isso já virou rotina por aqui - mas, como sempre, não foi proposital. Como todos devem saber, eu tenho uma vida fora daqui hsuahsuahsuahsuhauhsuahs (isso era pra ser uma piada... #tentativafail). Espero que vcs curtam esse novo capítulo, foi feito com muito carinho! Quero agradecer também as reviews de** patilion **e** Rizz**, eu adorei todas! Se vocês acharem que mereço, façam como elas duas e deixem uma review quando terminarem de ler o capítulo, vcs farão meu dia super feliz! xD Boa leitura, minna-san!**  
**

* * *

**KALI - 2ª TEMPORADA**

**(COM OUTROS OLHOS)**

* * *

**C****APÍTULO 1 – REENCONTROS**

**.  
**

**.  
**

O trem se deslocava velozmente por cima dos trilhos, mas eu tinha a sensação de que ele andava devagar demais. Talvez fosse verdade... Ou talvez eu estivesse apenas incrivelmente ansioso para chegar àquela cidade novamente.

- Calma, nii-san! - disse meu irmão Alphonse, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos – Logo chegaremos em Resembool...

Eu não disse nada. Não faria nenhum drama demonstrando o quanto eu tinha saudades de Resembool e, principalmente, das pessoas que deixei lá. Vovó Pinako, Winry... Da última vez que nos vimos, eu fui embora de forma repentina e agora, por mais que Al dissesse que estávamos chegando, a viagem parecia estar durando um século para terminar.

Já fazia um ano que eu não ia à Central e três que meus olhos não divisavam os campos de Resembool. Durante esses três anos, essas terras - naquela época, longínquas - povoavam meus sonhos, de maneira que tentei por muitas vezes - e em vão, diga-se de passagem - voltar para o meu mundo. Noa o chamava de _Shambala_. Ela era uma Roman sonhadora que eu conheci há três anos do outro lado do portal. Após salvá-la e descobrir que ela não tinha lugar para morar, ofereci-lhe minha casa e vivemos juntos desde então. Ela era sempre doce e tinha uma comida maravilhosa. Esperava que estivesse bem...

Enquanto o trem corria velozmente rumo à minha cidade natal, minha mente ia sendo tomada por lembranças daquele mundo tão parecido e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente deste em que estava agora. Era um mundo em que não se podia usar alquimia, dava pra imaginar? Antes de ir para lá, eu nem sequer sonhava que pudesse existir um mundo no qual não existisse alquimia. E se eu não tivesse estado nesse mundo, talvez eu ainda não acreditasse... Pobre tolo...

- Nii-san – chamou-me Al – Você está tão distraído... Tudo bem?

- Tudo Al – respondi – Eu só estou tendo lembranças...

- De Resembool? Ou do outro lado do portal?

- Dos dois. Me pergunto se tudo está da mesma forma em Resembool...

- Três anos é muito tempo, nii-san – respondeu Al – Mas, acho que não houve mudanças tão bruscas assim não...

Eu esperava sinceramente que não. Eu gostava de Resembool exatamente como ela era: Simples, pacata e um tanto rústica, mas que era sempre o lar para o qual podíamos retornar. Fazia três dias que eu havia voltado do outro lado do portal, mas as burocracias do exército, entre outras coisas que só o exército e aquele coronel Mustang sabiam fazer, me impediram de voltar para a casa antes.

Sim, eu me sentia realmente voltando para casa, depois de tempos distante. Os perigos pelos quais passamos e a busca insaciável pela pedra filosofal pareciam agora tão distantes à minha memória... Como se fizesse uns cem anos que ocorreram. Apesar de não admitir em voz alta, eu me sentia internamente feliz com a ideia de voltar para Resembool, e, principalmente, ver a vovó e Winry de novo. Ah, sim! E Den também... Talvez ela já esteja bem velha agora. Aquela cadela às vezes parecia mais um guarda-costas... Quantas vezes eu já não saí sem o automail do braço pelos campos de Resembool? Era certo que ela não deixaria ninguém encostar um dedo em mim... Nem eu mesmo havia percebido como sentia falta de tudo isso: A companhia de Den, a comida da vovó Pinako, a chave inglesa da Winry... Tá, já estava apelando agora... Eu não senti nem um pouco a falta da chave inglesa da Winry. Mas como ela sempre vem acompanhada da dona, como um automail... O que é que eu podia fazer?

- ...mos Ed – disse Al.

- Hã? - eu perguntei, dirigindo o olhar pro meu irmão. Só havia entendido o final da frase.

- Já chegamos Ed – Al repetiu – Resembool, Ed; Ed, Resembool – Apresentou-me à cidade como se esta fosse uma pessoa, ou como se eu fosse deixar de reconhecer aquele lugar em algum período da minha vida.

- Acho que nasci aqui, Al – brinquei com meu irmão mais novo. Eu realmente estava com um ótimo humor naquela manhã.

- Então vamos indo – comentou Al, enquanto nós dois rumávamos em direção aos "Automails Rockbell". Isso me lembrou que os meus automails estavam em péssimas condições. "Winry vai me matar..." pensei. Mas, também, pudera... Um ano sem os devidos ajustes, ela queria o que?

A estrada parecia que se esticava cada vez mais a medida que caminhávamos. Quando iríamos chegar?

Enquanto caminhávamos, Al ia me contando as últimas novidades daquela cidade. Falou-me de um concurso de automails que teve em Rush Valley, na qual Winry participou e ganhou em primeiro lugar. Senti certo orgulho disso. Parecia que ela não mudou nada nesses anos, continuava apaixonada por automails como sempre... Al também me contou que, após voltar para Resembool, ela e vovó Pinako melhoraram a loja de automails Rockbell, bem como os serviços prestados. Falou-me também que o festival de Resembool do ano passado foi muito lindo e que ele o assistiu, junto com Winry.

- Parece que vocês se tornaram bastante próximos, não? - perguntei. Não sabia dizer por que, mas estava um tanto desconfortável com isso.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, ela ainda se lembra de você – respondeu-me Al, o que me fez ficar um pouco sem graça. Ciúmes?! Eu?! - Além disso, não é comigo que você deveria se preocupar...

- Quem disse que estou com ciúmes? - perguntei irritado – E que você quer dizer com "não é comigo que você deveria se preocupar"?

- Sabia que estava com ciúmes... - disse Al, rindo.

- Não estou com ciúmes! – berrei.

- Então eu não preciso dizer nada... - comentou Al.

Nada _o quê? _Com o que eu deveria me preocupar? O que Al está escondendo de mim? Será que a Winry... ? Não. Mas... Será que a Winry arranjou um namorado? Ou casou? _Casou?!_ Não, ela era muito nova, ela não podia ter se casado... Ou podia?

- Nii-san? - chamou-me Al.

- O que você ia dizer sobre a Winry, hein? - perguntei, cansado de ficar teorizando acerca disso.

- Admite que estava com ciúmes dela? - encarei Al com um olhar fulminante – Ta bom – disse ele – Vou contar. É que há mais ou menos um ano atrás...

Al me contou sobre uma família, a família Hakuro. Achava interessante esse nome, pois sempre que pensava nele associava-o ao general Hakuro, lá do QG, mas isso não vinha ao caso naquele momento... Al me disse que há um ano os Hakuro se mudaram para Risembool e tornaram-se nossos vizinhos, embora a casa fosse meio longe da nossa. - Normal, interior é assim mesmo... - Os filhos deles tornaram-se rapidamente amigos de Winry, em especial o mais velho, chamado Thomas. Al achava que Thomas estava interessado em Winry.

- E a Winry? - perguntei levemente preocupado – Gosta dele também?

- Acho que da parte dela é só amizade, mas eu não posso ter certeza – respondeu Al. Ele estava fazendo isso pra me irritar, certo? Certo. Ou será que não?

Chegamos a casa finalmente e vovó Pinako estava lá. Eu nunca a vi tão feliz. Não me lembrava quando foi a última vez que ela me abraçou daquele jeito, com tanta ternura... Bem verdade, vivíamos discutindo, mas era no fundo uma birra boba, como aquelas entre um pai e seu filho mais velho, com o qual já tem bastante intimidade. Não que eu entenda muito de relacionamento paternal, meu pai não era lá o que se pode chamar de "pai presente"...

- Quando foi que você voltou, chibi? – perguntou a velha Pinako. Uma veia subiu em minha testa.

- Olha só quem fala, nanica! – retruquei, fazendo bico – Voltei a três dias – completei, sentando-me no sofá da sala.

- E porque vocês não ligaram? – vovó arqueou uma sobrancelha, visivelmente chateada por não ter sido informada antes do meu regresso.

- Queríamos fazer uma surpresa pra senhora e pra Winry – disse Al, sorrindo. Aquele sorriso desarmou a vovó.

- Falando nela, cadê a Winry? – perguntei. Por algum motivo, a ideia de que ela casou passou novamente pela minha cabeça. Balancei-a negativamente, focando na resposta da vovó.

- Ela saiu mais cedo com um vizinho nosso.

Saiu? Com um vizinho? Seria o tal Hakuro que estava interessado nela?

- Logo ela volta, relaxe – completou vovó. Queria perguntar se ele era namorado da Win, mas achei que seria inconveniente demais – Ponham suas malas no quarto. Vou terminar um automail que comecei, ele ta quase pronto, depois volto para conversarmos.

- Vovó, - chamei – meu automail ta quebrado.

- Novidade – ela sorriu – Deixa a Winry chegar que ela concerta pra você, já que foi ela quem fez a última manutenção.

- Tudo bem – respondi segurando minha mala com a mão esquerda e indo em direção as escadas. Al estava brincando com Den – Al, eu to com o automail quebrado, não espere que eu leve sua mala até la em cima. Pior ainda a vovó.

- Eu já vou, nii-san! – respondeu meu irmão, tentando evitar que Den lambesse seu rosto. Apesar de preferir gatos, Al sempre gostou muito de Den, acho que ele ainda permaneceu ali na sala um bom tempo brincando com a cadela, antes de realmente levar sua mala para os andares superiores da casa.

Passei por ele, que estava completamente distraído, e segui rumo aos fundos da casa na intenção de dar uma volta. Meu olhar tentava fotografar cada pedaço daquela região, numa atitude de reconhecimento. Eu finalmente havia chegado.

Fui até a nossa antiga casa, minha e do Al, que àquela altura tinha apenas a marca do piso no chão, um pouco de madeira e pedaços da parede negras no chão para provar que um dia existiu. Al e eu a queimamos no dia em que eu resolvi entrar no exército, como marca da nossa determinação em não voltar antes que nossos objetivos estivessem cumpridos. Eu me lembrava daquele dia como se fosse ontem. Não houve arrependimentos quanto a isso. Desde aquela época, após a morte da mamãe, era a casa dos Rockbell que eu via como lar, de qualquer forma.

Devia ter passado meia hora em que eu em pé ali ficara. Estava meditativo naquele dia. Não... Estava meditativo desde o dia que voltei ao meu mundo. Havia um conjunto de expectativas dentro de mim e esse turbilhão de pensamentos não era de todo organizado, como eu estava acostumado. Talvez porque era impossível pensar em meu regresso sem envolver meus sentimentos nisso, e eu definitivamente gostava mais de ser racional do que emocional. Sempre foi assim: cuidando do meu irmão, protegendo ele... Talvez eu tenha perdido um pouco a minha infância depois que mamãe morreu. Mas não havia arrependimentos quanto a isso também. Eu estava feliz em poder cuidar do meu irmão menor.

O tempo passou e decidi que já era hora de voltar. Eu ainda não havia comido nada desde que cheguei e, além disso, queria ver Winry novamente. Winry... Ainda lembrava bem do seu sorriso, do seu jeito mandão e da paixão por engrenagens e automails. Ela certamente me mataria quando visse o estado em que meu automail estava agora. Decidi não pensar muito nisso, contudo. Passaram-se três anos, três longos anos, que nós não conversávamos. Eu cheguei a vê-la há um ano, quando vim para tentar impedir a Sociedade Thrulle de fazer besteira, mas foi tão rápido... Eu queria ter sido menos idiota naquela época e ter dito mais do que "obrigado pelo automail" antes de ir embora. Imagino que ela deve ter ficado magoada com aquilo...

Estava a caminho de casa, de qualquer forma. Ao chegar, ouvi o barulho de uma animada conversa; devia ter visitas na casa. Den começou a latir, provavelmente me ouviu chegar.

- Aqui na cozinha! – ouvi Al dizer. Dirigi-me rapidamente a cozinha, onde estavam Al, vovó, Winry e um rapaz que eu não conhecia. Ignorei o fato por um instante e dei um pequeno sorriso ao contemplar todos ali reunidos. Winry me encarava completamente surpresa. Ela estava tão... Tão... Linda... Não havia outra palavra para definir. Quer dizer, ter até tinha, mas não era algo que seria muito galante de dizer... Não é o tipo de coisa que mulheres gostam de ouvir...

Contudo, comparado a três anos atrás, mesmo se comparado a um ano atrás, ela estava diferente. Ela havia crescido mais um pouco, seus cabelos estavam ainda mais longos do que antes também e ela definitivamente não parecia mais aquela garotinha que conheci quando ela se mudou para cá, para viver com a vovó Pinako. Ela havia ganhado alguns atributos a mais, não que ela não os tivesse antes, mas era evidente que sua cintura afinou, seus seios cresceram e... Enfim, como disse, era evidente. Só para deixar claro que eu não estava pensando em nada _ero_ no momento... Apesar de tudo, porém, seu olhar continuava o mesmo, acho que foi a única coisa que não mudou nada. Ainda era aquele oceano azul que eu tanto recordava nos tempos que estive longe...

- _Yo_ Winry! - disse. Que idiota! Depois de todos esses anos, eu só consigo dizer "oi"?

Tudo isso perdeu a importância, porém, porque senti um calor reconfortante tomando conta de mim: o abraço da Winry. E ele trazia o mesmo carinho daquele de um ano atrás. Talvez só naquele momento eu tenha me dado conta do quanto senti saudade daquele abraço. Abracei-a de volta, com meu braço esquerdo - maldito automail quebrado! - e senti seu rosto afundar-se em meu peito. Sorri ao perceber que estava mais alto que ela agora. Eu sei, isso foi idiota, mas eu estava feliz por isso também, oras... Nós nos separamos, mas Win continuou olhando para mim, como se não acreditasse ainda que eu estivesse mesmo ali. Seu olhar trazia dúvidas que eu desconhecia.

- Quando e como você voltou, Ed? - ela perguntou-me.

- Bom... O "como" é uma longa história, depois eu conto, mas faz três dias que cheguei na Central – respondi. Era realmente uma longa história, como conseguira retornar. Talvez haja tempo de contar isso mais tarde. Ela ficou chateada assim como vovó ficou, então tratei de me explicar, antes que ela me batesse com alguma chave inglesa escondida – Eu fiquei um pouco preso na Central, resolvendo umas pendências do exército.

- Você já fez a manutenção do automail? – ela perguntou-me.

- Não, vovó Pinako não quis mexer, porque foi você quem fez a manutenção da última vez.

- Imaginei que não tivesse feito mesmo... Você nunca soube cuidar do meu automail...

- _Meu_ automail – corrigi. Estava demorando para ela começar com aquela possessividade. Se as pessoas a ouvissem falar assim, nem parecia que ela era paga para isso, iam pensar que sou eu quem a exploro, não o contrário...

- Que seja – respondeu ela, indiferente – Deixa eu ver...

Tirei o sobretudo e dobrei a manga da camisa, para que ela desse uma rápida avaliada no estado do automail. O olhar que ela fez enquanto vasculhava a peça não era dos melhores. "Ela deve estar se controlando para não gritar comigo" pensei, um tanto temeroso.

- Ed...? – ela me chamou – QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ COM MEU AUTOMAIL DO OUTRO LADO DO PORTAL, HEIN?!

Arregalei os olhos. Estava quase com esperanças de que ela não faria nada ruim comigo quando visse o automail. Quase.

- Winry... Foi um ano! - tentei defender-me.

- UM ANO? – berrou ela – E ISSO FOI MINHA OBRA PRIMA! COMPLETAMENTE ARRUINADA!

Ela precisava gritar dessa forma? Um automail quebrado não era o fim do mundo...

- DA PRÓXIMA VEZ, FAÇA MAIS REFORÇADA! – exclamei de volta. Não, um automail quebrado _não_ era o fim do mundo, não precisava de tanto alarde.

- O QUÊ?! TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE INCOMPETENTE?

- Nii-san... Win... - chamou Al, tentando apaziguar-nos, como sempre. Percebi imediatamente que dizer que o automail não era reforçado não fora uma boa ideia...

- Humpf... Para de reclamar, mulher! – disse, querendo manter-me longe de confusão por ofender os brios profissionais da Win, mesmo que sem querer – Não tenho culpa se os mecânicos de lá não são como você... Só faz outro e pronto!

A verdade é que do outro lado do portal os automails não eram, nem de longe, como os daqui. Ou melhor, lá não tinha automails, tinha próteses bem simples, que não eram conectadas aos nervos e não permitiam mobilidade alguma dos membros. Já experimentei uma daquelas, certa vez. Era horrível! Eu me senti um paraplégico, sem poder mover meus membros. Os mecânicos eram piores ainda. Eles até quebraram um galhinho no automail "novo" que a Win deixou para mim há um ano, mas não era a mesma coisa que a consulta de uma protética profissional. Não era mesmo!

De qualquer forma, aquele elogio sutil pareceu surtir efeito, porque Winry parou de reclamar do automail quebrado. Depois que tudo se aquietou, pude observar o rapaz que estava a um canto da cozinha, ninguém havia me apresentado ele ainda, mas eu achava que podia ser o tal Hakuro que saíra com Winry mais cedo. Gostaria muito de saber o que esses dois estavam fazendo por aí sozinhos no meio do mato...

- Onde você estava quando chegamos? – Ela perguntou-me. Eu ainda estava encarando o rapaz, mas desviei meu olhar para a loira a minha frente ao ouvir o questionamento.

- Fui dar uma volta. – respondi simplesmente.

- Estranho que Den não tenha ido com você, Ed – comentou ela.

- É que eu estava brincando com ela – disse Al – Aí ela não viu o Ed passar...

- Ah...

- Pelo visto ela gosta de vocês, né? – o rapaz que estava no canto da cozinha finalmente se pronunciou – Acho que ela não gosta de mim...

- Não é isso Thomas – disse Winry gentilmente. Então ele era realmente o tal Hakuro, afinal...

- É que nós passamos a infância toda aqui, então Den já está acostumado conosco – expliquei. Achei melhor tomar uma postura amigável, afinal, eu nem conhecia direito o rapaz.

- Entendo... – respondeu ele.

- Ah! – interrompeu-nos Winry – Thomas, esse é meu amigo de infância que te falei... Edward Elric – ela havia falado de mim para ele? – Ed, - disse ela, dirigindo-se a mim – esse é o Thomas Hakuro. Ele veio morar na cidade faz mais ou menos um ano, né Thomas?

O jeito como ela falou aquilo, me fez pensar que não era só isso. Talvez o Al tivesse razão quando disse que o garoto era afim dela. Mas, será que ela também era a fim dele? Por isso que Al indiretamente falou que eu devia me preocupar com ele?

- É sim – Hakuro confirmou – Quase um ano.

Cumprimentamo-nos cordialmente, embora eu ainda tivesse mil teorias em mente sobre aquele garoto. Em outros tempos eu evitaria tal cordialidade, mas até agora não havia motivos para não ser amigável com ele.

- Desculpe não poder usar a outra mão – comentei, referindo-se a mão direita do automail, que estava inviável de utilização.

- Sem problemas – respondeu ele.

- Isso me lembra que você tem uma manutenção a fazer – comentou Win – Vamos lá, Ed? Vovó, me ajude, ele vai precisar de tudo novo.

Tirei a camisa para que ela pudesse trabalhar direito no automail enquanto Thomas me perguntava impressionado se era por isso que me chamavam de Fullmetal Alchemist.

- É sim – respondi – Eu tenho um na perna também.

Provavelmente ele já havia ouvido falar do Fullmetal antes, ele estava fazendo aquela cara de fã, sabe?

- Winry, vou vestir um _short_ e já volto – avisei, lembrando que não dava para fazer a manutenção do automail da perna de calça e subindo as escadas rumo ao meu quarto. Creio que levei cerca de um minuto no processo.

- Ed... – Winry chamou-me quando retornei, com um tom de voz que expressava insegurança. Ela realmente não mudou nada por dentro – Você não pretende ir embora logo não, né?

Tentei imaginar porque ela estava me perguntando aquilo, mas respondi ao questionamento prontamente.

- Não. Porque a pergunta?

- Porque você sempre vai embora quando seu automail está consertado... – respondeu ela. Winry ainda usava aquele tom inseguro, o mesmo tom que ela fazia quando estava com medo de alguma coisa. Lembrei que nessas horas, quando éramos crianças, eu sempre passava a mão na cabeça dela, para acalmá-la. E foi isso que fiz.

- Não vou à lugar algum. Dessa vez, vamos passar uns dias com vocês – comentei em seguida. Winry ficou levemente corada e eu achei um pouco de graça naquilo. Sem falar que ela ficava linda quando corava assim... Não que fosse algo muito comum de se ver.

Não achei que tinha dito nada tão profundo, mas Winry ficou imersa em pensamentos após minha frase anterior. Chamei-a, tentando fazê-la voltar a realidade.

- Sim, eu adoraria! – ela respondeu.

- O que?! – Eu estava confuso e não era pra menos. Não entendi porque ela disse aquilo.

- Vamos logo concertar seu automail! – ela me chamou. Acho que ela não queria ter feito o último comentário em voz alta, porque estava novamente corada. Nunca soube o que ela tinha pensado naquela hora.

Esperei entediado até que ela terminasse de ajustar o automail, junto com vovó Pinako. Logo depois elas conectaram os nervos e eu senti aquela dor que sempre sentia, mas que já não me lembrava. Quase gritei pela dor-surpresa que tive, mas consegui abafar o grito com um gemido baixo. Se não valia a pena chorar por isso antes, pior ainda naquela hora.

- Esqueci de como isso dói – comentei, forçando um sorriso. Mexi as articulações que estavam com os automails, como sempre fazia para testar se estava tudo certo com eles e agradeci as duas em seguida.

- De nada – disseram elas em uníssono.

- Agora vamos comer que eu to morrendo de fome! – disse Al. Franzi a testa, achando estranho o Al dizer que estava com fome. Fazia quase dez anos que eu não escutava essa frase vinda do meu irmão...

- Eu já vou indo – disse Thomas.

Winry insistiu que estava cedo, parecia que, de fato, eles eram bastante próximos. Principalmente depois que Hakuro disse algo sobre passar mais tempo na casa dela, do que na dele próprio. Winry sorriu e despediu-se do amigo. Rumamos para a cozinha logo depois, para que Al e eu pudéssemos tomar café, afinal, ainda era manhã.

Não pude deixar de conter um sorriso quando vi que havia torta de maçã na mesa.

- Que sorte a minha ter vindo hoje... – comentei, abocanhando um pedaço da torta.

- Não é sorte – disse vovó – É que a Winry faz uma quase todo dia, imaginando se você apare-

- VOVÓ! – Winry gritou, dando-me um enorme susto. Vovó estava ali, sorrindo, enquanto Al estava com um ar curioso ante a situação. Não imaginei que Winry faria algo assim. Significa que, como Al dissera, ela ainda lembrava-se de mim, apesar de tudo. Fiquei feliz com isso. Muito feliz, na verdade.

- De qualquer jeito, ta uma delícia! – comentei sorrindo. Não precisávamos falar nesse assunto com todo mundo ali, Winry já havia ficado sem graça o suficiente por um dia. Winry gaguejou um "obrigada". Nunca tinha reparado nesse lado tímido da Win. Quer dizer, sei que ela é bastante tímida, mas não imaginei que fosse tanto... Sorri internamente, achando graça da face corada dela.

- Vou tomar um banho agora – disse, enquanto levantava-me e pegava meu sobretudo, após comer como um rei da torta que Winry fizera. Subi as escadas e entrei no banheiro, mas não sem antes passar no meu quarto e pegar uma muda de roupa limpa, bem como uma toalha.

Foi um banho longo e relaxante. Logicamente que eu não imaginava a confusão que encontraria quando eu retornasse à cozinha. Então foi perplexo que recebi uma pancada na cabeça assim que entrei lá. Estava demorando muito de Winry usar aquela chave inglesa em mim novamente...

- Au! – berrei de raiva e surpresa, passando a mão na testa dolorida – Porra, Winry! Porque você fez isso? Ta maluca?

- Quem é Noa? – ela perguntou-me, ignorando minha pergunta anterior e me deixando completamente surpreso, porque eu nunca havia falado de Noa pra ninguém de Amestris até então.

- QUÊ?! Como-

- A garota da carta – ela me interrompeu, balançando um envelope na frente do meu rosto. Peguei a carta e a li com os olhos. Dizia assim:

_"Edo-kun,_

_Há alguns dias atrás, eu soube de uma notícia que mudaria tudo aqui em casa. Você descobriu um jeito de voltar pra Shambala, sua terra natal. Eu achei que talvez você esperasse mais, mas as suas pesquisas estavam cada vez mais avançadas e hoje você decidiu voltar._

_ Não, eu não estou tentando lhe impedir de ir, até porque, você já deve estar em seu mundo agora, enquanto lê isso. Mas, Edo... Convivendo sob o mesmo teto que você por três anos, eu comecei a perceber como a nossa relação é especial._

_Edo-kun, a verdade é que, morando com você por três anos, pouco a pouco e sem me dar conta, eu acabei me apaixonando por você. Acho que foi inevitável. Você era sempre tão gentil comigo, tão doce... Você me salvou e me acolheu em sua casa, sem se importar com os comentários das pessoas acerca de eu ser cigana e etc. Você me ensinou a ser forte e sempre me tratava como eu era e não como as pessoas diziam que eu era._

_ Eu, assim como você, era uma nômade e você me ensinou que eu podia ser feliz aonde eu estivesse (acho que ensinou isso a você mesmo também) e me ensinou a amar._

_ Há um ano atrás, você retornou ao seu mundo e não me levou com você, muito embora eu tivesse pedido muito. Tudo bem que eu fiz sujeira com você naquele dia (quero aproveitar pra expressar aqui meu arrependimento), mas agora eu entendo que eu não sabia nada sobre Shambala. Eu via esse lugar como um paraíso._

_ Foi por isso que eu não entendi por que você voltou. Fiquei feliz que tivesse voltado, mas ainda não entendia como você pode deixar aquele lugar maravilhoso (seu mundo) e voltar pra cá, pra esse... Pra __isso__. Alphonse Heidrich havia morrido naquele dia e, se você me deixasse também, eu ficaria sozinha._

_ Pela primeira vez na vida, você começou a sentir que esse mundo poderia ser o __seu__ mundo também e eu fiquei feliz com isso. Pouco a pouco você foi parando de tentar achar um jeito de voltar e, apesar de tudo o que eu fiz, você me perdoou pelas últimas besteiras e me deixou continuar com você, na sua casa. Também fiquei feliz com isso._

_ Logo quando eu fui morar com você, Alphonse-san me disse que ficava feliz por você finalmente ter se interessado por uma mulher. Que você sempre evitava as pessoas, tentando não se envolver com elas, porque queria ir embora o mais breve possível. Fiquei pensando muito nisso nesses últimos dias e eu realmente __desejei__ que Alphonse-san estivesse certo, que você estivesse mesmo interessado por mim. Mas, você nunca costuma falar de seus sentimentos. Uma das poucas vezes que o vi sorrir, foi pouco antes de você voltar, há um ano. Você tinha falado com seu irmão pela primeira vez, em três anos._

_Foi então que eu percebi o por quê de ter ficado feliz com as suposições de Alphonse-san. Eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por você. Então tudo mudou. Duas semanas atrás, você descobriu um jeito de voltar e hoje, finalmente você foi embora._

_ Quero que saiba que farei de tudo para que um dia possamos nos encontrar novamente. Até lá, se cuide e não se meta em confusão._

_ Com amor,_

_ Noa."_

- Onde você achou isso? – perguntei, ainda tentando imaginar como aquela carta foi parar nas mãos da Winry, ou melhor, como aquela carta foi parar naquele mundo, porque foi tudo muito rápido, quando voltei para Amestris. Apesar de que Noa já desconfiava que eu faria isso, pelo visto.

- No chão, caiu do seu sobretudo, nii-san – explicou-me Al – Você não tinha visto?

- Não... – respondi. Ainda estava um tanto espantado com a carta de Noa. Primeiro: Quando Noa colocou aquele envelope no meu sobretudo? Enquanto eu dormia? Quando foi lavar minhas roupas? Eu realmente estava surpreso com aquele gesto dela... Depois, ela estava se declarando. Caraca! Ela estava se declarando! Convenhamos que não é todos os dias que uma garota te manda uma carta dizendo que ficou apaixonada por você. Fato.

- Não ajude, Al! – Winry interrompeu meus pensamentos. Podia ser impressão minha, mas ela parecia estar muito irritada com a situação – Então quer dizer que você não sabia? – questionou-me.

- Não! – respondi categoricamente. Eu, de fato, não estava ciente da existência daquela carta, apesar de não poder dizer o mesmo quanto aos sentimentos de Noa.

- Ela era sua namorada, nii-san? – perguntou Al. Ele estava tentando botar lenha na fogueira, só podia.

- Claro que é, Al! – retrucou Winry – Ou vai negar que morou com ela por três anos?

- Você coloca as coisas de um jeito... – comentei meio sem jeito. Era provável que estivesse um pouco corado também, pois senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

- Ahá! Viu, Al?

- Você realmente morou com ela por três anos, nii-san? – era Al quem perguntava. Ele parecia mais cético do que Win sobre meu "relacionamento" com Noa.

- Bem... Sim, mas-

Eu estava sem graça. Fato. Não é todos os dias que te indagam sobre sua vida sexual... Eu até teria dito que Noa e eu não vivíamos como marido e mulher; só dividimos o mesmo apartamento, se Winry não tivesse me interrompido mais uma vez. Ela quando está nervosa é fogo!

- Mas O QUÊ, Edward Elric? – ela nunca me chamava por nome e sobrenome assim, a não ser que estivesse puta da vida comigo. E eu não entendi o que havia feito para deixa-la tão puta assim. Levei muito tempo para perceber que aquela crise toda naquele dia foi porque ela estava com ciúmes de mim. Naquela hora, eu definitivamente não tinha nem sonhado com essa possibilidade, por isso respondi, igualmente irritado:

- Não sei porque toda essa confusão! Eu já tenho dezenove anos, sei cuidar de mim... Vocês estão parecendo meus pais, ou melhor, estão PIORES que eles, porque até meu pai que estava lá do outro lado não se meteu sobre Noa.

- Tem razão... – Winry concordou. Espera. Ela _concordou? _– Tem razão... – ela repetiu quando eu perguntei o que ela havia dito, para ter certeza – Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso... Com quem você mora ou sai. Não é da minha conta, eu não sou nada sua...

- Win, eu não quis-

- Tudo bem – ela interrompeu-me. Eu, contudo, não achava que estava nada bem. Minha intenção nunca foi dizer que ela não devia se meter em minha vida ou coisa assim. Se havia alguém a quem eu dei liberdade para isso, esse alguém era a Winry. Lógico que ela não tinha como adivinhar, eu nunca disse isso à ela – Eu vou pro meu quarto.

O modo como ela dissera a última frase deixara evidente que ela estava prestes a chorar. Olhei para o Al, perguntando-o mentalmente o que eu devia fazer, enquanto Winry subia as escadas rumo aos andar de cima.

- Não olhe pra mim assim, nii-san – disse Al – Uma hora ou outra ela teria que saber de Noa, não?

- Mas eu não estava mentindo – respondi – Noa realmente não é minha namorada. Moramos juntos sim, mas eu nunca toquei nela... Além disso, Alphonse Heiderich estava la também; ele é igualzinho a você, fisicamente. Ele morou conosco até o ano que apareci aqui para impedir a Sociedade Thrulle. Foi quando ele faleceu.

- Mas você viu o que tinha na carta – disse vovó – O jeito como essa garota falou de vocês dois... O que queria que ela pensasse?

- Eu...

- De qualquer jeito, você devia se desculpar com ela.

- _Ela_ quem gritou comigo! – retruquei.

- Ela só estava com ciúmes – arregalei os olhos, surpreso com a afirmação. Procurei Al com o olhar, mas ele parecia não estar mais na cozinha – E você também não disse coisas gentis para ela. Não para alguém que é amigo dela há tantos anos, desde crianças...

- É verdade... É que eu fiquei um tanto irritado com tantas insinuações...

- Eu sei disso, chibi. – replicou vovó, eu ignorei a última palavra – Você sempre foi pavio curto... Vá la fazer as pazes com ela. Esses tempos aqui não serão a mesma coisa se vocês estiverem brigados...

- Tem razão – respondi – Vou la falar com ela.

Deixei a cozinha e fui até o quarto de Winry. Parei alguns instantes em frente a porta, hesitante, mas resolvi por fim, bate-la.

- Winry, posso entrar? – perguntei, visto que não houve resposta na batida. O silencio continuou e eu comecei a pensar que ela realmente estava chateada comigo – Win, 'cê ta aí?

- To sim – respondeu ela, para meu alívio. Estava quase desistindo daquela conversa.

- Tá ocupada? Posso entrar?

- Pode.

Entrei no quarto e vi que ela não estava sozinha. Al estava lá. Olhei para ele como quem pede licença e ele pareceu entender porque inventou uma desculpa qualquer para sair do quarto. Lancei a ele outro olhar, agradecido, enquanto ele passava por mim e fechava a porta atrás de si.

- Então...? – ela iniciou a conversa.

- Er... Me desculpe. Por hoje cedo – expliquei – Eu não queria dizer que não é da sua conta... Não quis ser grosso com você...

- Eu sei disso, Ed – disse ela, para meu alívio – Apesar de que realmente não é da minha conta...

- Claro que é! – disse prontamente. Como ela podia pensar numa coisa dessas? Ela arregalou os orbes azuis, surpresa com o que eu disse – Você é minha melhor amiga, Win... Claro que pode se meter! – disse isso da forma mais carinhosa possível. A ideia de brigar com ela parecia ser pior do que a ideia de lutar contra todos os homunculi ao mesmo tempo. Ela devia saber o quanto era importante...

- E então? – perguntei, quebrando aquele incômodo silêncio.

- E então o que? – ela estava tão absorta que não percebeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Estou perdoado? – perguntei, um tanto inseguro quanto ao que ela responderia.

- Sim está – disse ela – Claro que está! – e então ela sorriu – Você também é meu melhor amigo. Você e o Al, senão ele fica com ciúmes...

Winry sorriu e eu sorri também ao ver o sorriso dela, apesar de algo naquela última frase dita não ter me agradado muito por alguma razão. Mas talvez lembrar que ela vê a mim e ao Al da mesma forma, ou seja, como irmãos, me ajudasse a esquecer dos pensamentos que andaram rondando a minha cabeça desde o momento que a reencontrei. Alguma coisa como ficar para sempre em Resembool, preso naquele abraço que ela me deu mais cedo e sentindo o doce perfume que ela emanava. Mas, irmãos podiam fazer isso, certo? Certo. Se eu não tivesse sentido que aqueles pensamentos foram menos fraternais do que eu gostaria... Melhor não ficar pensando nisso. Amanhã seria um outro dia.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Dias Tranquilos? Nem Tanto!

**Disclaimer: **Como todos já estão carecas de saber, Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence e eu não estou ganhando nada com essa fic além de paz de espírito, ao saber que não deixei vocês esperando em vão por uma atualização.

**NA: **Desculpo-me novamente pela demora. Eu bem que tento, mas com faculdade, trabalho e afins é realmente complicado atualizar. Desculpem mesmo! Espero que este capítulo seja bom o suficiente para compensá-los. Enjoy!

* * *

**Anteriormente, em Kali - Com Outros Olhos... **Houve um grande flashback enquanto Ed estava inconsciente do mundo externo, após a explosão que houve quando ele e o pessoal do QG saíram na calada da noite para ir atrás dos bandidos que estavam assassinando vários alquimistas federais. Neste flashback Ed reviu sua chegada à Resembool e seu reencontro com Win e Pinako Rockbel. O alquimista percebe que a amiga está diferente, mais bonita, mas não lhe diz nada sobre isso. A protética mais nova concerta seu automail e ele a tranquiliza quando ela lhe pergunta quanto tempo este ficaria na cidade, dizendo que pretendia passar uns quinze dias por lá. Tudo parecia estar muito bem, quando a loira encontra no chão uma carta de amor deixada por Noa para Ed, que havia caído do seu sobretudo quando ele levantara-se para tomar banho. Enciumada, esta inquire Ed e eles acabam discutindo, mas ao ser aconselhado por Pinako sobre os motivos da neta de agir assim, Ed acaba ponderando e vai conversar com ela, fazendo as pazes com a loira.

* * *

**KALI - 2ª TEMPORADA**

**(COM OUTROS OLHOS)**

**.  
**

**CAPÍTULO 2 – DIAS TRANQUILOS? NEM TANTO...**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte. Al já estava la embaixo, na cozinha, bem como vovó Pinako. Winry chegou depois e nos cumprimentou alegremente. Estávamos tomando o dejejum naquele momento, conversando acerca de trivialidades e dos últimos acontecimentos no país, como o lançamento do novo disco de uma banda que eu gostava desde criança. Apesar daquele clima todo de descontração, pude notar que Winry estava com a mente um pouco distante. Por um instante cogitei a possibilidade de ela estar ainda chateada com minha falta de tato no dia anterior, mas cheguei a conclusão de que não era isso, afinal, Winry sempre foi muito boa em perdoar as pessoas. Ela conseguiu perdoar até Scar, que matou seus pais...

Esse lado da Win era uma das coisas que eu mais admirava nela. Se minha mãe não tivesse morrido por um acidente, mas sim assassinada, não sei se teria tido nobreza tão grande para perdoar o assassino, contudo me sentia feliz e orgulhoso pelo fato de que Win a teve.

- Winry? – chamei-a. Ela ainda estava distraída.

- Hm? – respondeu ela, finalmente prestando atenção ao que acontecia a mesa.

- Cê ta "viajando", né? – comentei – Ta pensando em que?

- Ou em _quem_? – provocou Al. Funcionou muito bem, ela ficara imediatamente corada.

- Acho que o Al acertou... – comentou vovó. Estaria ela pensando em Thomas Hakuro? Tal pensamento era um tanto incômodo, mas ignorei-o.

- Na verdade, estava pensando em nós três visitarmos aquela cachoeira que íamos quando crianças – ela olhou para Al, ainda corada.

- É... Podemos fazer isso antes de irmos embora... – respondi. Menos mal...

- Também acho uma boa ideia – disse Al.

- Você não vai embora logo, vai? – perguntou Winry, novamente com aquele ar apreensivo de quando ela perguntou-me isso pela primeira vez.

- Eu penso em passar uns quinze dias aqui – tranquilizei-a.

- Poderíamos ir agora – comentou Al.

- Não! Quinze dias é melhor! – resmungou ela, achando que Al se referia à nossa partida.

- Não! Eu não quis dizer ir embora – explicou-se meu _otouto_ – Eu quis dizer que poderíamos ir agora à cachoeira.

-Aaaaah... – ela suspirou aliviada – Vamos agora então! Ed?

- Sem objeções – respondi.

Levantamos da mesa, dando tchau a vovó e lhe informando que não demoraríamos muito para voltar. Saímos pelos fundos da casa e pegamos um atalho até a cachoeira. Eu ainda lembrava bem daquele caminho, mesmo depois de tantos anos sem seguir por ele. Aquele lugar nunca saiu da minha memória, de qualquer forma.

- Chegamos! – disse Winry eufórica.

- Continua do mesmo jeito... Igualzinha como era da última vez que vim aqui – comentei. Os momentos que passamos naquele lugar tão belo quanto era quando éramos crianças até o presente momento passavam por minha cabeça como se fosse um filme. Não foram poucas as vezes que fomos brincar ali, no passado. Aquele lugar, irremediavelmente, me trazia boas lembranças dos tempos que não tínhamos preocupação alguma além de decidir que brincadeira faríamos naquele dia...

- Eu esqueci que faz três anos que você não vinha aqui, nii-san – disse Al.

- Olhando para este lugar, nem parece que faz tanto tempo assim – respondi - Ele continua igual... É como se eu tivesse vindo aqui ontem...

Winry comentou "Só você pensa assim..." ou algo parecido. Alguma coisa no meu peito inflou com isso.

- É, nii-san... Você fez muita falta... – Al reiterou.

-Vocês também fizeram – respondi, após alguns segundos de silencio. Eles fizeram muita falta mesmo, só naquela hora que eu percebia o quanto... Acho que o pior de viver no outro lado do portal não era ficar sem alquimia nem ter que usar aquelas próteses nada eficientes. O pior de tudo era saber que eu estava num mundo onde as pessoas que eu amava não estavam e pensar que provavelmente eu nunca os veria novamente.

- Vamos dar um mergulho? – perguntou Al, tirando-me do meu momento de melancolia.

- Que?! – Winry e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos dar um mergulho!

- Cê ta louco? Nossas roupas vão ficar encharcadas! – comentou Winry. Porque diabos mesmo saímos para uma cachoeira sem levar roupas de banho? Agora que Al nos convidou, um banho de cachoeira parecia ser bem tentador...

- Ah, vamos Win! – decidi por fim. A gente estava de calça e camiseta, mas fazer o que? Eu não ia voltar só pra buscar uma bermuda e seria um desperdício ir até lá e não dar um mergulho que fosse... – Eu passei três anos sem ver sequer um lago.

Winry sorriu com meu comentário. Mas eu não estava exagerando. Não é como se em Munique houvesse praias para irmos todo fim de semana. A coisa mais próxima de uma praia que tínhamos por lá era o rio Reno, pois Munique ficava a sua margem, entretanto não havia ninguém que fosse maluco o suficiente para pular lá dentro. O solo no fundo do rio era bastante pedregoso, sem falar que a temperatura na cidade não era muito alta. Embora o clima variasse muito ao longo do ano, o máximo que a temperatura chegava era vinte e dois graus, por volta do mês de julho. Não que Amestris fosse lá tão quente assim, Briggs que o diga, mas dependendo da região, a temperatura poderia ser bem mais aconchegante...

- Quanto a mim, - começou Al – Voltei a aproveitar os prazeres de nadar há três anos, mas eu só mergulho quando venho aqui...

- Tem três anos que eu não mergulho... – insisti.

- Vocês podem nadar, eu fico aqui observando – disse ela.

- Que graça tem só observar? – perguntou Al. Ele tinha razão.

- Deixa de ser chata, Winry! – resmunguei.

- Chata? – ela parecia ofendida.

- É! Chata! – afirmei.

- Eu não sou chata! Eu só não-

Resolvi parar de argumentar com ela e ir me divertir. Tirei a camisa e a joguei em cima de uma pedra. Tive a impressão de que a Win estava olhando para mim, mas ignorei. Tirei as botinas e as meias e coloquei-as junto da camisa, na pedra. Aproveitei e tirei o cinto também, aquela calça não cairia se eu estivesse sem ele. Depois disso fiz uma pequena corrida em direção à cachoeira e me joguei na água, espichando gotas para todos os lados. Al fez a mesma coisa.

Aquele lado da cachoeira não era exatamente onde mais brincávamos quando crianças, ali era fundo; por isso mesmo, um ótimo lugar para nadar. Mas não tinha graça nada disso se a pessoa que nos chamou até ali não caísse na água também.

- Winry – chamei mais uma vez, após sacudir a cabeleira molhada da frente do rosto – Eu não quero ouvir desculpas; se você não vier, vai se arrepender...

- É Win, a água está ótima – reforçou Al.

- Vocês não querem que eu tire a blusa e pule na água que nem vocês, ne?

Ta. Aquilo me deixou completamente constrangido. Não era como se eu estivesse pensando que ela deveria fazer aquilo, de fato, mas o fato dela ter dito isso me fez criar uma imagem nada inocente de Winry, na qual, obviamente, ela estava sem blusa. Não que a imagem fosse ruim também, mas todo mundo sabe que não é muito seguro para um garoto ficar pensando nesse tipo de coisa...

- Não se esqueça de que sou um alquimista federal - achei melhor tirar meus pensamentos daquela zona perigosa – Se você não se molhar de propósito, vai se molhar sem querer.

- Eu posso dar um jeito nisso também – concordou Al, juntando as mãos como fazemos quando estamos prestes a fazer alquimia.

- Sabe... – começou Win, inocentemente – Acho que tenho uma chave inglesa aqui em algum lugar...

Ela começou então a procurar a chave inglesa em seus bolsos enquanto Al e eu ficáramos tensos com a possibilidade de sermos acertados por aquela ferramenta assassina. De repente, ela parou o movimento que estava fazendo e, olhando para nós, sorriu.

- Peguei vocês! – exclamou ela, quase gargalhando. Respiramos aliviados, mas não nos mexemos ainda. Não até que Winry pulasse na água e fizesse com que esta se espalhasse em cima de nós novamente. Começamos a jogar água um no outro, entre risos e brincadeiras, como quando éramos crianças e o tempo passou sem que nos déssemos conta disso.

Vovó, contudo, não reclamou, mesmo que a gente tivesse demorado a voltar, ao contrário do que disséramos. A única coisa que ela disse foi para trocarmos a roupa molhada para não ficarmos resfriados e ela me disse para colocar óleo no automail também.

- Ta na gaveta da cômoda do seu quarto – comentou Win, enquanto subíamos as escadas.

- Valeu – respondi antes que nos separássemos no corredor.

Al e eu trocamos a roupa molhada sem muitos pudores. Não tínhamos vergonha um do outro, nem era preciso também, afinal, éramos irmãos. Joguei minhas roupas molhadas num canto do quarto, enquanto pegava roupas secas para vestir.

- Nii-san! Olha a bagunça! – disse ele, que já estava com roupas secas. As molhadas estavam em sua mão, prontas para levar ao varal para secarem.

- Ah, Al, depois eu pego! – respondi displicente enquanto fechava o zíper da calça, com a camisa pendurada no ombro.

- Pelo menos coloca no cesto, ne? – disse ele, pegando minha roupa molhada do chão e depositando no cesto de roupas sujas, junto com as roupas dele.

- Ta, mãe! – disse ironicamente, vestindo a camisa – Quem é o mais velho aqui mesmo?

- Você se refere à idade no documento ou a idade mental?

Joguei a toalha molhada, que tinha posto em cima da cama, na cara dele.

- Hey! – reclamou Al. E logo estávamos tendo uma épica guerra de travesseiros, rindo pra caramba.

- Nii-san, eu to com fome! – disse Al, após minutos de "combate".

- Deixa tudo aí, vamos comer – respondi, indo em direção a porta do quarto – É realmente estranho ouvir você dizer que está com fome...

Al riu do meu comentário.

Descemos as escadas e eu estaquei quando vi quem eu menos esperava ver ali naquele momento, conversando com a Winry: Noa.

- Noa? – chamei. Eu estava completamente surpreso – Minha nossa! Noa?

- Edo! – ela exclamou – Tem só três dias que voltou. Já esqueceu de mim?

- Claro que não! – respondi. Fomos à direção um do outro e nos abraçamos longamente. Al, que havia se batido em mim na descida das escadas, veio até a sala e viu Noa também.

- Esse deve ser seu irmão, Alphonse – disse ela boquiaberta – Ele é idêntico ao Alphonse...

- Hm?! – Winry estava visivelmente confusa.

- Alphonse Heiderich. Um cara que conhecemos do outro lado do portal e que era igualzinho ao Al, fisicamente falando. – expliquei. Pus as mãos nas costas de Noa, conduzindo-a para dentro – Ah, Noa! Deixa eu te apresentar: Esse você deduziu bem, é meu irmão Alphonse. – disse, pondo a mão sob o ombro do meu irmão – Essa é Winry Rockbell, minha amiga de infância – pus a mão agora no ombro de Winry, indicando-lhe – E aquela é a vovó Pinako Rockbell – apontei para vovó, que acabara de entrar na sala, vindo da cozinha.

- Prazer em conhecê-los! – disse ela, fazendo uma reverência aos três – Pinako-san é sua avó? - perguntou Noa em seguida - Então Winry-san é sua prima?

- Não, não – explicou Al – Ela é nossa avó de consideração, apenas. Foi ela quem cuidou de nós, quando a nossa mãe morreu.

- Ah... Entendo – respondeu Noa.

- Mas, me diz Noa, - disse puxando-a pela mão e fazendo-a sentar-se no sofá – Como você chegou aqui?

- Bem... Podemos dizer que foi questão de minutos – respondeu Noa. Prestei muita atenção na narrativa – Pouco tempo depois que vocês passaram pelo portal, eu pensei: não tenho muito tempo... Então, enfiei minhas coisas de qualquer jeito na mala e passei, mas não encontrei você. Acho que de alguma forma fui parar em outro lugar. Eu procurei primeiro um lugar para passar a noite; depois comecei a procurar por você. Só que minha busca estava sem sucesso, mesmo descrevendo bastante suas características. Não sei de onde me veio à ideia, mas, no dia seguinte, ao procurar você, mencionei seu nome. Eu sabia que era alquimista, mas não sabia que era tão famoso! – ri do modo como ela disse aquilo, parecia surpresa com a minha fama em Amestris – Foi um pulo para me mostrarem o Quartel General, onde você trabalhava.

- Ainda trabalho lá - corrigi – Mas, continue.

- Logicamente, não me deixaram falar com você. A minha sorte é que encontrei o coronel Roy Mustang que percebeu meu desespero e me informou que você tinha viajado para sua terra natal.

- Tinha que ser o Mustang – comentei fechando a cara. Mustang não tinha jeito mesmo... Não perdia a oportunidade de dar em cima de alguma mulher – Cuidado com ele – adverti.

Continuamos conversando, sem ao menos citar o conteúdo da carta – eu preferia assim, de qualquer forma – até que vovó informou-nos que o almoço estava pronto. Conduzi-a para a cozinha e sentamo-nos todos à mesa.

- Soube que você é de lá do lugar onde Edward esteve... - comentou vovó. Noa sorriu.

- Não sabia que estava tão famosa – disse Noa ainda sorrindo.

- Na verdade, não sabemos nada mais sobre você, além disso – comentou Winry. Impressão minha ou ela não gostou muito de Noa?

- Edo-kun e eu nos conhecemos lá – prosseguiu Noa, ignorando o comentário que Winry fizera -Ele salvou minha vida... Eu não tinha pra onde ir, então ele me deu a oferta de morar em sua casa com ele. Edo é um verdadeiro herói.

- Não foi nada, Noa – respondi meio sem jeito – E aqueles homens também não eram grande coisa...

- Eram sim, Edo!

- O Ed não é nenhum herói, é que ele consegue arranjar confusão fácil – disse vovó. Todos riram. Eu fingi-me aborrecido com o comentário.

- É verdade – Winry assegurou – Meu automail que o diga!

- Você quer dizer _meu_ automail? – corrigi.

- Eu quis dizer o que eu disse.

- Ei! Você acha que tem direitos sobre o _meu_ automail só porque foi você que o fez?

- Mas, é claro! – Winry falava como se aquilo fosse uma dedução lógica.

- Que não! - emendei – Eu paguei por isso, e bem caro por sinal...

- Parem com isso! - interrompeu Al – Vocês vão brigar até na frente das visitas?

Winry e eu resmungamos, indispostos a ceder, mas parando de discutir.

- Esses dois não tem jeito... - comentou vovó.

O resto do dia transcorreu rápido, Al e a vovó fizeram de tudo para ajudar Noa a se sentir em casa e, de modo geral, parece-me que ela gostou do local e dos seus moradores. Inicialmente, a mala de Noa ficou no meu quarto, mas com a chegada da noite, precisávamos decidir onde ela dormiria e foi com esses pensamentos que procurei vovó no quarto dela.

- Então, vovó, onde a Noa vai dormir? – perguntei-lhe diretamente.

- No quarto da Winry, com ela – respondeu a vovó. Como a Winry nada disse, olhei na direção dela e perguntei-lhe também:

- Tudo bem em dividir seu quarto, Win?

- Claro! Porque não? – ela respondeu olhando nos meus olhos e com um sorriso no rosto. Entendi que estava tudo bem então e deixei o quarto para comunicar a Noa.

- Ela deixou? – comentou – Eu não me importaria de dormir aqui...

- Isso não ia prestar – respondi, já imaginando quais seriam as intenções de Noa com isso – Você dorme com a Winry e ponto. Ela é uma boa companheira de quarto.

- Como sabe disso? - perguntou a morena desconfiada. Corei com a insinuação.

- Foi quando éramos crianças, tá legal! – respondi – Não teve maldade nenhuma.

Noa pareceu dar-se por satisfeita com o comentário, mas nada mais disse. Despedimo-nos e ela foi para o quarto de Win.

No dia seguinte acordei cedo, como fazia todos os dias, não tinha costume de ficar deitado até tarde, de qualquer forma. Al levantou cerca de meia hora depois ou talvez um pouco mais. Quando ele o fez, ficamos brincando com Den, que estava na sala, e conversando trivialidades. Vovó e Noa já estavam na cozinha a essa hora, creio que faziam o café da manhã.

- Então, _nii-san_, foi isso que aconteceu – disse ele, após me dar uma explicação sobre o que ele fazia com a filha do professor Charles.

- Tá bom, você quer dizer que só 'tava ensinando alquimia pra ela... – disse maldosamente, enquanto jogava um graveto para Den pegar.

- Eu gosto de ensinar, tá? – retrucou Al, corado com a minha insinuação – E eu não maldei quando você começou a ensinar alquimia para Armony-san... Nunca vi você tão interessado em ensinar a alguém.

- Nada disso! Você sabe que não era nada disso! Não desvie o assunto não! – defendi-me. Den pulou em cima de mim com o graveto que joguei antes na boca – Mas acredito que você não tem nada com ela, – Al fez uma cara de "ainda bem que sabe" – até porque, sabemos muito bem que anda mandando cartinhas para certa garota de Table City. – joguei o graveto novamente para Den.

- Hey! – Al agora estava visivelmente vermelho. Den voltara mais rápido ainda com o graveto. Al o apanhou dessa vez e jogou de novo para a cadela – Você sempre mandou cartas pra Winry e eu nunca disse nada...

- Não disse por que não eram cartas românticas – respondi.

- Ah, não... Sei...

- Não eram não!

- Assuma logo, Ed!

Dei um murro de leve no ombro dele.

- Você quem devia assumir que tá caidinho por aquela garota, tá pensando que me engana, é?

Fui dar um murro nele novamente, mas ele se defendeu.

- Sabe que luto melhor que você – advertiu Al.

- Isso era quando você usava uma armadura...

Den voltara e pulava de mim para o Al para alguém pegar seu graveto e jogar de novo.

- Tá me desafiando, é?- perguntou meu _otouto_.

- E se for?- Abaixei, peguei o graveto de Den e fiz carinho nele - Chega né, garota? Você não cansa não?

Den latiu e abanou o rabinho, como se dissesse "Não. Joga logo essa porra!". Joguei o graveto novamente e ela saiu correndo atrás.

- Bom dia! – Winry nos cumprimentou passando direto para a cozinha.

- Bom dia Winry-chan! – respondeu Al, sorrindo para ela.

- Bom dia, Winry! – disse.

Algum tempo depois, vovó apareceu na sala com uma bandeja com leite, torta e pão, dentre outras coisas.

- Seu café da manhã, Al... – disse vovó – Não vá se acostumando não, viu?

- Obrigado, vovó – disse ele. Vovó sorriu.

- Noa está fazendo o seu, _chibi_ – disse ela só por costume. Fechei a cara e ela voltou para a cozinha ainda sorrindo.

Pouco tempo depois, Noa veio para a sala, trazendo o café dela e o meu, que logicamente não tinha aquela substância branca nojenta, a qual todo mundo chama de leite.

- E aí? Dormiram bem? – perguntou Noa, puxando conversa.

- Sim e você? – respondi. Al assentiu.

- Bem também – disse Noa – Winry-san não tem mal dormido, então...

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Edo, nós vamos ficar quanto tempo aqui em Resembool? Você disse que ainda trabalha para o exército...

- Trabalho sim, mas não tem nenhum caso por agora – respondi – Então vamos ficar por volta de quinze dias aqui, ou melhor, doze.

- Hm...

Ficamos ali ainda falando de coisas sem importância e, quando o café terminou, Noa se levantou para pegar a bandeja, a fim de leva-la para a cozinha.

- Deixa que eu faça isso – respondi.

- Tão cavalheiro... – comentou Noa sorrindo. Segui meu caminho para a cozinha, levando a bandeja com a louça suja. Como eu imaginava, Winry estava lá, lavando os pratos.

- Põe aí em cima – disse ela, concentrada no trabalho que exercia naquele momento.

- Por que você não tomou café conosco? – perguntei.

- Por nada – disse ela – Eu só 'tava a fim de comer na cozinha mesmo...

- Você tá meio diferente desde ontem – observei – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não aconteceu nada – respondeu ela, após segundos em silencio. Não sabia por que, mas senti que ela não estava falando a verdade.

- Você sempre foi uma péssima mentirosa, Win – retruquei. Winry me encarou surpresa, mas antes que eu pudesse colocá-la na parede, alguém me abraçou por trás.

- Edo-kun! – era Noa – O dia está lindo! Vamos dar um passeio?

- Noa, eu-

Eu queria falar com Winry a sós, mas Noa não me deixou argumentar com ela.

- Não diga "não"! – disse ela, interrompendo-me – Vamos! – ela me puxou pela mão para fora da cozinha – Eu ainda não saí dessa casa desde que cheguei!

Aquela realmente não era a hora certa, eu queria falar com a Win.

- Winry... – chamei-a.

- Tudo bem, Ed – ela respondeu – Vá. Depois conversamos.

Olhei para ela, depois para Noa. Não tinha muita opção naquele momento. Fui com Noa para fora da cozinha, ela estava realmente determinada a passear naquele dia. No caminho, encontrei Al.

- Hey! Vamo dar um passeio? – chamei.

- Ta legal! – disse ele. Seguimos os três porta afora – Pra onde vamos?

- Não sei, vocês que moram aqui – disse Noa – Me levem em qualquer lugar – ela sorriu.

- Então vamos por aqui - disse Al, puxando-nos para fora da estrada – Tem um lugar aqui que da pra ver as montanhas ao longe. É lindo, Noa-san!

- Montanhas? Deve ser mesmo lindo! – concordou ela.

- Seguindo por lá, atravessando-as, você chega a Reole. – comentei, já no topo da colina - Acho que é a cidade mais próxima. Apesar de que não é muito recomendável uma caminhada até lá... É muito longe para ir a pé...

- Não é a cidade mais próxima, _nii-san_, a gente passa por East City para chegar a Reole. Ao menos de trem a gente passa...

- É verdade... Passa por Slums também – acrescentei.

- Uhum - concordou Al.

- Mas estou encantada em poder ver as montanhas, de qualquer jeito – disse Noa – Quantas montanhas você conhece em Munique?

Nós dois rimos. Não havia montanhas em Munique.

- Munique? – perguntou Al.

- Sim, é o nome da cidade em que vivemos, do outro lado do portal. Num país chamado Alemanha.

- Hm...

- É uma cidade bonita, mas não tanto quanto Resembool – disse.

- Ainda mais com a Sociedade Trulle e Hitler no encalço da gente... – completou Noa.

- É... – eu ri, lembrando das nossas confusões – Isso foi no ano passado, Al.

- Eu lembro da Sociedade Trulle, enfrentamos ela por aqui também... – respondeu meu irmão – Mas não posso reclamar. Eles fizeram você vir para cá novamente, mesmo que fosse por um breve instante...

- Eles não eram bonzinhos não... Só lembrando que eles queriam dominar o mundo, ou melhor, os dois mundos...

- Eu sei, Ed – disse Al – Só tô dizendo que houve um lado bom nisso, como tudo na vida tem... Troca equivalente lembra?

- Sim, lembro... – ficamos uns segundos em silêncio - Eles estavam fazendo uma coisa _a la_ Ishval na Alemanha... Foi um período tenso...

- Imagino que sim – disse Al.

- São lindas... As montanhas – comentou Noa – Tenho a impressão de que vocês viajaram para muitos lugares enquanto viviam aqui neste mundo.

- Viajamos sim... Minhas missões para o exército normalmente requeriam longas viagens, além disso, estávamos tentando recuperar nossos corpos, então quanto mais informações de lugares diferentes era melhor... Foi conveniente...

- Para onde vocês foram? – perguntou ela.

- Perdi a conta... – respondi – Mas conhecemos a Central City, a East City, Yous Well, Rush Valley, Dublith, Briggs e outras tantas cidades por aí, algumas até fora do país...

- Fora o clima de tensão, as lutas e os perigos, as viagens até que foram divertidas – disse Al.

- Você tirou tudo aí! – observei.

- Tirei não!

- Tirou sim!

- Tirei não!

- Tá bom, mas pra mim, mesmo com tudo isso, foram viagens legais...

- Tá. Foram mesmo... Conhecemos muitas pessoas legais, né _nii-san_?

- Muitas chatas também, mas isso não vem ao caso...

- _Nii-san_, Noa, acho melhor voltarmos, já está na hora do almoço – comentou Al.

- Tem razão, eu tô com fome – respondi.

Voltamos para casa e minha boca logo se encheu de água ao sentir o cheiro de comida que vinha da cozinha. Fomos direto para lá sem pensar duas vezes, com nossos estômagos já roncando. Vovó estava pondo a mesa, provavelmente ouvira o barulho que fizemos ao chegar.

- Cadê Winry? – ela não estava em lugar algum da casa pelo qual passamos.

- Na casa dos Hakuro – respondeu vovó. Fechei a cara. Então era por isso que ela não queria ir conosco passear? Para ficar de papinho com aquele Thomas o dia todo? Beleza... – Ela deve estar de volta logo – vovó acrescentou.

- Que seja – respondi, tentando fingir indiferença – Vamos comer.

O fato foi que esse "logo" da vovó durou a tarde inteira e parte da noite. Queria saber o que aqueles dois tinham tanto para conversar, pra que Winry saísse depois do café da manhã e, àquelas horas, não tivesse voltado ainda...

- O que foi, Edo-kun? – perguntou-me Noa – Você ficou mal humorado o dia todo.

- Eu não tô mal humorado – respondi.

- E esse tom ríspido que você usou agora é sinal de que está de bom humor desde quando?

Suspirei. Não estava nada a fim de discutir meu humor com Noa. E Winry? Será que ia dormir na casa do Hakuro?

- _Nii-san_, já anoiteceu – comentou Al – Vamos fazer o sinal para Win?

- "O sinal"? – perguntou Noa.

- Com a lanterna. Código _mourse_ – expliquei – Nossa mãe sempre fazia isso quando estávamos na rua, brincando até o anoitecer, para servir de guia para que acertássemos o caminho de volta para casa... Criamos o hábito de fazer o mesmo sempre que um de nós está na rua até tarde.

- Hm... Interessante – comentou ela.

Subimos para o primeiro andar e, da varanda do quarto, ficamos sinalizando com a lanterna. Passaram-se cerca de quinze minutos, quando vimos um vulto loiro correndo em direção a casa. Winry. Logo percebi que ela não estava sozinha. Hakuro e outra garota que eu não conhecia acompanhavam-na.

- _Yo_! – gritou Win, acenando – _Tadaima_!

- _Okaeri_, Win! - respondeu Al sorrindo – Entrem aí, pessoal!

Os três entraram e Winry apresentou-me à garota desconhecida. Ela chamava-se Sarah e era irmã caçula do Hakuro.

- Nós viemos trazer a Winry-chan – explicou Hakuro – Cadê a Sra. Rockbell?

- Ela tá trabalhando com uns automails – respondeu Al.

- Avisa a ela que já cheguei – disse Winry, provavelmente só agora lembrando que vovó podia estar preocupada com ela.

Fui para meu quarto, não estava muito a fim de sociabilidade. Era incrível como Winry podia ser imprudente, às vezes... Saí do quarto minutos depois; esqueci que havia deixado meu relógio de alquimista no banheiro. Não que isso fosse o fim do mundo, mas não era bom deixar aquilo por aí. Nem sabia por que havia esquecido ele lá, não era hábito meu esquecer qualquer coisa, pior ainda o relógio que amplificava meus poderes e comprovava que eu era um alquimista certificado nacionalmente... Estava tão distraído com esses pensamentos que não percebi quando me bati em Winry, que havia saído do banheiro naquela hora.

- Como foi o passeio? – ela perguntou-me, como se estivesse interessada nisso.

- Bem – respondi secamente. Se ela quisesse de fato saber, teria ido conosco, não esperado a gente sair para ir à casa do Hakuro.

- Algum problema? – Winry perguntou, fazendo uma expressão bem típica dela quando estava confusa. Mas se ela não sabia qual era o problema, não seria eu quem iria explicar...

- Nada não. – respondi.

- Eu só 'tava tentando ser gentil, você poderia fazer o mesmo? – ela estava começando a ficar irritada, a julgar por sua mudança de tom.

- Não se preocupe... Volte para a sala e fique lá com seu _amiguinho_. – disse ironicamente, referindo-me ao Hakuro.

- Qual é o problema em eu ir à casa do Thom?

- Nenhum. Já deu pra ver como você _ama_ ficar lá.

Se ela quisesse ficar na casa do Hakuro o dia inteiro, era problema dela, mas ela não precisava ficar também falando dele a noite inteira, né? Já deu pra perceber muito bem que ela dava atenção demais para aquele cara e que eles eram _muito _próximos.

- Ed, eu não tô entendendo nada...

- EU é quem não entendo! – retruquei, já me estressando com aquela conversa – Você dá um enorme chilique porque leu uma carta, mas vai passar o dia todo na casa do Hakuro, sabendo que ele tá de olho em você... Você gosta de atirar pra todos os lados, é?

Não era possível que ela não tivesse notado que aquele Hakuro estava arrastando asa pra ela... E vovó tinha dito dias atrás que Winry ficou daquele jeito com aquela carta da Noa porque estava com ciúmes de mim. Em que eu devia acreditar? Aquele Hakuro e ela não deviam ser só amigos, só podia ser isso...

Não pude pensar muito a respeito dessa nova teoria, a mão de Winry voou no meu rosto, enquanto ela dizia sonoramente:

- Me respeite Edward Elric!

Depois disso, saiu correndo. Permaneci estático onde estava por alguns segundos ainda, tentando entender o porquê de ela ter agido assim. Levou algum tempo ainda para que eu me movesse e fosse buscar o relógio esquecido no banheiro. Voltei para o meu quarto logo em seguida e não desci mais. Winry estava magoada. Provavelmente iria chorar. Por minha causa. De novo. Eu era mesmo um idiota...

Foi então que eu percebi: eu estava com ciúmes dela. O tempo todo. Porque ela preferiu sair com o Hakuro do que comigo... Eu era amigo dela há muito mais tempo, então porque ela preferiu sair com Thomas? Será que ela gostava dele?

Ouvi batidas na porta. Será que era Winry?

- Edo-kun, posso entrar? – Suspirei pesadamente. Winry não ia mesmo aparecer assim depois de ter se irritado comigo daquela forma.

- Pode Noa – respondi. Ela entrou – O que é?

- Estava preocupada com você, você não foi jantar...

- Não tô com fome – respondi simplesmente.

- Winry-san estava com os olhos vermelhos lá em baixo – disse Noa de forma perspicaz.

- Ela estava chorando? – perguntei preocupado.

- Sabia... Vocês brigaram, não foi?

- Foi – respondi – Ela estava chorando, não foi?

- Não sei, mas acho que sim – respondeu Noa. Após alguns segundos em silêncio ela acrescentou - Você não devia ficar tão abatido assim por causa disso. Ouça.

Ela fez silêncio novamente e eu pude ouvir risos vindos da varanda, lá em baixo. Era Winry e Thomas.

- Seja lá porque vocês brigaram Winry-san não está mais chateada – disse ela – Thomas-san tem a incrível capacidade de fazê-la sorrir... Eles fazem um casal adorável, não acha?

Não. Não acho.

- Esse Hakuro gosta dela, não é? – perguntei.

- Sim, gosta – disse Noa – E acho que é recíproco.

- Acha mesmo?

- Sim, acho.

- Thomas! – pude ouvir novamente a voz de Winry, enquanto o silêncio tomava conta do local novamente. Ela realmente devia gostar dele... Deviam, no mínimo, estar de namorico na varanda. Não queria pensar nisso, contudo.

- Edo-kun, ainda não conversamos sobre a carta – disse Noa – Você a leu, não foi?

Parei por um momento, focando-me na conversa com a garota a minha frente.

- Sim, li – respondi. O que eu ia dizer para ela sobre isso?

- Edo-kun... Eu não vim te cobrar nada, mas eu... Eu realmente gosto de você e, se você me der uma chance, posso te provar como posso fazer você feliz...

- Noa, eu...

- Você não precisa ficar só pra sempre, sabe? – ela acariciou meu rosto. Aquela era uma situação particularmente complicada – Por acaso você me acha feia ou algo assim?

- Não – respondi – Você é linda.

- Então eu tenho algum defeito... Sou chata?

- Não Noa...

- Sou muito grudenta?

Isso ela era um pouco, mas não queria acabar com a autoestima dela, não era essa minha intenção.

- Não, Noa; não tem problema nenhum com você. Sério – respondi.

- E a gente se dá bem, não é?

- Sim, claro.

- E então?

- E então o que?

- Não se faça de ingênuo – disse Noa – O que te impede de ficar comigo?

- Nii-san, a gente-

Al entrou no quarto e estacou quando viu Noa ali, ainda por cima com a mão em minha face esquerda.

- Eu posso voltar mais tarde – disse ele.

- Não! – respondi. Aquela entrada veio bem a calhar – Esse é seu quarto também – comentei – E já está tarde...

- Tem razão. Desculpe, Al – disse Noa – Eu já vou indo pra você poder dormir... Boa noite.

Ela saiu rápida como uma bala do quarto.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui, _nii-san_?

- Ela veio falar comigo – respondi um tanto sem graça.

- Acho que "falar" era a última coisa que ela queria – alfinetou Al – Eu já sei que brigou com a Winry, ta? Mas não precisa ficar com a Noa só por causa disso, eu sei que foi apenas uma briga boba...

- Foi o que ela te disse?

- Não, mas ela estava com cara de quem andou chorando e não queria dizer isso...

- Eu fui um idiota.

- Como sempre.

- Obrigado por fazer eu me sentir melhor – comentei irônico.

- Fala com ela e peça desculpas – disse Al – Geralmente conversar resolve um monte de problemas...

- Tem razão. Amanhã de manhã falo com ela – disse – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, nii-san.

Levei ainda muito tempo para dormir naquela noite. Vários fatos ficaram perambulando por minha cabeça: Noa gostava de mim, Winry gostava de Thomas e eu sentia ciúmes disso. Tanto ciúmes que acabei magoando ela... Sim, eu realmente iria me desculpar com ela no dia seguinte. Brigar com a Winry era algo que sempre me deixava mal. Eu precisava concertar as coisas, fazer a Win sorrir novamente.

* * *

**NA:** Não ia colocar nota final hoje, mas eu tenho que fizer isso: Feliz natal (atrasado) e um feliz 2013, minna-san! Que este novo ano seja simplesmente maravilhoso para todos vocês! o/

_Próximo post: Tentarei postar no dia 17-01-13 em comemoração aos 2 anos de publicação de Kali (a fic como um todo). Mas não garanto nada. Deem uma passadinha aqui no site no dia pra ver de eu postei, de qualquer forma... xD_

Nos vemos ano que vem!

K-chan


	4. Capítulo 3 - O Baile

**NA:** Minna-san, este é um post comemorativo, postado talvez pela primeira vez em menos de um mês! *-* Essa semana, mais precisamente quinta-feira, Kali fez dois anos que começou a ser publicada e achei que atualizar a fic era a melhor forma de comemorar e agradecer à todos os leitores que tive e tenho até agora... Ok, um especial também seria muito bom, mas como a temporada está no começo ainda, creio que omakes não são tão bem-vindos assim, certo? hsuahsuashuashs Essa é minha primeira fic que faz aniversário, então eu to muito feliz! ^-^ Apesar disso, devo parabenizar a _vocês_ por toda paciência, carinho, reviews... Enfim, todo o suporte que vocês têm dado para Kali. Sem isso, acho que já teria desistido de continuar a fic há muito tempo... Muito obrigada! ^^

Gostaria de aproveitar a oportunidade agora para dar um agradecimento super especial para _** Kurara Black**_, _**Rizz**_ e _**patilion**_, que comentaram no capítulo anterior. E, como _**Rizz**_ foi a única que não estava logada quando postou sua review, vou responde-la aqui hoje:

_**Rizz**_, acho que Noa nem ta nojenta nesses capítulos que passaram, se comparado ao quão nojenta ela vai ficar... lol E dessa vez eu atualizei rápido, viu? Espero que goste do capítulo! Kisus! xD

_**Kurara-chan**_, desculpe não ter postado no dia prometido #fmaFeelings hsuahsuahsuahsu Eu já me justifiquei por PM, mas mesmo assim, gomenasai #Reverência

Espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje! Enjoy! o/

* * *

**Anteriormente, em **_**Kali - Com Outros Olhos**_**...** Houve um grande flashback enquanto Ed estava inconsciente do mundo externo, após a explosão que houve quando ele e o pessoal do QG saíram na calada da noite para ir atrás dos bandidos que estavam assassinando vários alquimistas federais. Neste flashback Ed reviu sua chegada à Resembool e seu reencontro com Win e Pinako Rockbel. Ele também reencontrou Noa, que havia seguido-o através do portal. Apesar de Win não ter gostado muito de Noa (porque tinha ciúmes dela, embora Ed não saiba disso), ele é quem fica enciumado quando a loira vai passar o dia na casa do amigo Thomas Hakuro, que Ed tem certeza que está de olho nela. Tal tensão entre os dois acaba gerando desentendimentos e eles brigam, contudo Ed está resolvido a desculpar-se com a protética...

* * *

**KALI - 2ª TEMPORADA**

**(COM OUTROS OLHOS)**

_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 3 – O BAILE**_

**.  
**

**.  
**

Não sei dizer se "acordar" é um bom termo para referir-me ao que eu fiz aquela manhã, porque sentia como se não tivesse dormido nada aquela noite, embora em alguma parte da vigília involuntária meu corpo tenha reconhecido o cansaço. Contudo, foi fato que passei boa parte da noite pensando no que eu faria na manhã seguinte. Eu estava inclinado a duas ações principais: 1) Agir naturalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido, desejando que Winry não tivesse guardado na memória nossa discussão da noite anterior, nem minhas palavras; 2) Ir lá no quarto dela e me desculpar, antes que ela tivesse tempo de me esbofetear novamente, ou pior, jogar a chave inglesa dela em mim e antes de gerar qualquer possível clima desagradável durante o café da manhã.

"Provavelmente ela nem lembra mais" pensei com um pouco de esperança. Mas isso não era certo. Não era certo seguir a opção número um só porque era mais fácil... E mesmo que ela não lembrasse que a magoei hoje, amanhã se a gente discutisse novamente essa ferida mal curada abriria novamente e provavelmente seria pior.

Respirei fundo então, levantei-me e, após vestir-me apropriadamente, saí do quarto rumo ao de Winry. Respirei fundo novamente, torcendo para que ela realmente não estivesse muito puta comigo. Bati a porta determinado.

- Bom dia – disse.

- Bom dia – Winry respondeu. Seu tom de voz indicava que ela ainda lembrava, e muito bem, da nossa briga de ontem.

- Winry... Olha... – Tentei dizer algo, antes que ela batesse a porta na minha cara – Eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem. Eu... Eu não quis te ofender...

- Mas ofendeu – retrucou ela. Pelo visto, Winry não cederia tão fácil dessa vez... – Quem você pensa que sou? Por acaso você me vê por aí dando em cima de um monte de garotos?

- Não... – respondi – Mas... É que...

O que eu deveria dizer?

- É que _o quê_, Sr. Elric? – ela estava definitivamente furiosa comigo. Emudeci. – Olha Ed, – ela prosseguiu seu discurso, um pouco mais controlada – eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida. Foi estúpido de minha parte bancar sua mãe por causa de Noa... Eu não sei por que você estava tão irritado ontem – "Mas eu sei: ciúmes." Meu subconsciente me golpeou. – Talvez tenha feito aquilo por vingança, não sei... Mas, se for isso, prometo que não vou me meter mais. Entendi o recado.

- Na verdade, não foi vingança – respondi. Claro que não foi. O que passava pela cabeça de Win para achar que faria mal a ela de propósito? – Eu fiquei meio chateado porque você não quis sair comigo, Noa e Al, mas foi pra casa dos Hakuro assim que demos as costas...

"O nome disso é 'ciúmes' não 'chateação', Ed" pensei comigo mesmo. A razão estava me dando uma surra naquele dia...

- Al foi com vocês? – Winry perguntou-me visivelmente surpresa.

- Claro que foi. Por quê? – perguntei intrigado. Porque Winry ficaria tão estupefata com isso?

- Por nada – respondeu ela, tentando passar-me a ideia de que o assunto não lhe interessava – Eu não ia a casa do Thomas ontem – disse, mudando o foco do assunto – Só fui lá porque, pouco depois que vocês saíram, eu me arrependi de não ter ido, mas como não sabia para onde vocês foram, não pude ir atrás. Fiquei entediada aqui então resolvi ir lá no Thom. Como a Sra. Hakuro me adora, uma passadinha acabou virando o dia todo...

Escutei atentamente a narrativa. Pelo menos ela não se recusou a ir conosco porque queria uma oportunidade para ver o Hakuro... Talvez então ela não esteja interessada nele como namorado, afinal...

- Me desculpe por te ofender – disse novamente – Eu realmente-

- Tá tudo bem. – ela interrompeu-me – Acho que foi tudo um mal entendido...

- Eu só 'tava chateado e por isso quis te xingar de qualquer coisa... Me desculpe mesmo.

- Relaxe, eu já desculpei, Ed...

Sorrimos e, de alguma forma, estava tudo bem entre nós novamente, como se nunca tivéssemos discutido outrora. Seguimos para a cozinha com humor revigorado àquela manhã.

- Winry, parece que você pegou no sono hoje – disse vovó. Já estávamos à mesa àquela altura do dia. – Noa-san disse que você estava dormindo quando ela foi deitar-se, mas mesmo assim foi ela quem acordou primeiro...

- É, dormi sim – respondeu Winry com um estranho sorriso de felicidade no rosto.

- Thomas ligou hoje, Win – disse Al – Eu disse à ele que iria ao baile com Sarah-san se ela o quisesse.

- Nem precisa dizer o que ela respondeu – disse Win com um sorriso maior ainda que o anterior – Lógico que Sarah iria com você!

- Que história é essa de baile e Sarah? – perguntei intrigado. Parecia que muitas coisas aconteceram ontem nessa casa e não chegaram ao meu conhecimento – Al, tem algo que você queira me contar?

Al riu sem graça. Quase pude vê-lo corando.

- Desculpe, _nii-san _– disse Al – Esqueci de contar. Winry me pediu que-

- É que Sarah tá a fim dele, Ed – Winry interrompeu. Arregalei os olhos de surpresa, isso era novidade para mim – Então, eu pedi que Al fosse com ela ao baile e lhe desse uma chance, quem sabe.

- Cupido! – disse para Win, ao mesmo tempo em que Al protestava:

- Ei! Você não falou nada disso de chance antes!

- Qual é Al! Sarah até que é gatinha! – retruquei. Meu _otouto_, porém pareceu ficar ainda mais sem graça com o comentário e eu ri bastante da expressão de desespero misturado com vergonha que ele fez naquela hora.

- Então isso não tem nada a ver com agradar Thomas-san? – disse Noa. Olhei dela para Win, estudando a reação dela – Ouvi dizer que vai ao baile com ele...

Imaginei que Winry ficaria puta da vida com Noa e mandaria parar de inventar lorotas, mas ao contrário disso, ela apenas perguntou, surpresa com a abordagem:

- Quem te disse?

- Ouvi Al falando ao telefone, mas foi sem querer – disse Noa em tom defensivo.

- Então quer dizer que é verdade? – eu precisava confirmar isso. Porque se fosse verdade, era provável que eu estivesse enganado e a Winry estivesse _mesmo_ apaixonada pelo Hakuro. Todos sabem que esses bailes são na verdade encontros. Ninguém leva ninguém ao baile como amigo. E certamente essa não era a intenção de Hakuro quando a chamou para ir com ele...

- É, mas-

- Não precisa se explicar, Winry-chan – disse Noa, interrompendo Winry – Você é livre para sair com o Thomas-san ou com quem quiser. Ninguém manda no coração... – o que Noa sabia que eu não sabia? Foi o que eu me perguntei naquele momento, mas sua voz cortou a linha que meus pensamentos estavam seguindo – E está perfeito assim! Porque podemos ir os seis ao baile: Al e Sarah; Você e o Thomas; Ed e eu. Sem contar que eu sempre quis ir a um baile...

Os olhos de Noa brilhavam enquanto pensava na festa.

- Tem que saber se o Ed quer ir ao baile – disse Al – Ed não curte muito essas festas...

- Tudo bem, eu vou – respondi – Acho que tenho alguma roupa na mala que sirva.

- Nada disso, eu to pura – disse Noa – Vamos fazer compras!

- Tudo bem – concordamos.

Apesar da concordância inicial, Al e eu acabamos desistindo. Essa coisa de gostar de comprar roupas e sapatos sempre foi mais feminina mesmo. Mulher adora compras. Até mesmo Winry, que não é igual às demais garotas, gosta de consumir em lojas. Obviamente que ela prefere comprar chaves inglesas, fios e outros acessórios para automails do que joias, mas ainda assim são compras. E compras caras. Mas Al e eu não ligávamos muito para essas coisas. Eu mesmo não tinha interesse algum em festas como bailes, já houve várias no exército que eu perdi simplesmente porque não estava a fim de ir, mas eu queria ir nessa. Eu não podia deixar aquele cara ir ao baile com a Win, sem ficar de olho nos dois. Se aquele idiota tentasse algo com ela teríamos problemas, ah, se teríamos!

Enquanto as mulheres estavam fazendo compras, Al, Hakuro e eu fomos atrás de um carro para nos levar ao baile. Após um pouco de conversa, o Sr. Charlie nos emprestou o dele com enes recomendações. Deixamos Hakuro na porta da casa dele e estacionei o carro em frente a nossa casa. Al ainda brigava comigo por não ter contado à ele que sabia dirigir.

-Você vai ter que me ensinar, _nii-san_! – exigiu ele.

- Tudo bem, eu te ensino qualquer dia desses – respondi sorrindo – Não é tão complicado assim, na verdade...

Mais tarde, Al e eu nos arrumamos para o baile e depois descemos para a sala e lá ficamos esperando as meninas, pelo que me pareceu ser horas. Pensando bem, provavelmente foram horas mesmo. O que foi uma tremenda sacanagem, visto que estávamos todos de terno e engravatados, como manda o figurino nessas festas formais. Hakuro apareceu durante nossa primeira hora de espera e ficou esperando também. Não estava nada mal. Esperava que a Win não reparasse muito...

Havia um silêncio desconfortável na sala, embora Al tentasse puxar algum assunto vez ou outra. Para sorte nossa, aquela tortura não chegou a um nível insuportável, porque as garotas desceram em direção à sala, todas de vestido e salto fino.

Hakuro não tirava os olhos de Win, parecia embasbacado, aquele idiota. E Winry estava completamente corada com tanta observação. Estava usando um vestido azul e os cabelos estavam cacheados, não me pergunte como. Eu sabia que mulheres alisavam o cabelo, mas não sabia que podia cachear... Por um momento ela olhou para o lado onde eu estava, mas parecia estar admirando a interação entre Al e Sarah. Seus cabelos agora cacheados caindo por cima dos ombros e seu olhar de contentamento fazia com que ela se parecesse com um anjo. Seria um anjo cupido?

Oh, céus... Quando foi que a Winry ficou tão... Tão linda?

Não.

Quando foi que _eu_ comecei a reparar nisso?

- Ed-kun? – Noa chamou-me, mas eu não escutei da primeira vez – Ed-kun?

- Hm? – desviei os olhos de Win e olhei para a morena à minha frente.

- Como estou? – perguntou ela, fazendo uma pose. Estava com os cabelos jogados para trás mais ou menos soltos e usava um longo vermelho, uva, vinho ou algo assim... Eu não sei por que diabos as mulheres criam tantas subdivisões para cores...

- Está linda, Noa – respondi. E não era mentira. Noa, de fato, não precisava de muito esforço para ficar bonita, mas quando ela se arrumava assim chamava a atenção...

Seguimos rumo ao carro e eu sentei-me no banco do motorista. Noa sentou-se ao meu lado, na frente, enquanto Winry, Hakuro, Sarah e Al sentaram-se no banco de trás, não necessariamente nessa ordem.

- Ed, desde quando você sabe dirigir? - Winry perguntou-me surpresa. Algo no meu peito inflou com isso. Eu havia impressionado ela.

- Aprendi do outro lado – respondi o mais modestamente que meu orgulho permitiu. – Lá não tem alquimia pra quebrar nosso galho – girei a chave na ignição e comecei a dirigir rumo ao local da festa.

- Você é muito inteligente Ed – disse Noa, pondo a mão sobre meu ombro – Fico imaginando o que mais você sabe fazer...

Corei com o duplo sentido contido naquele comentário, apenas rindo sem graça. Não era todo dia que uma garota flerta abertamente com você...

- Você vai dançar comigo, ne? – perguntou ela.

- Eu não sei dançar, Noa – respondi sinceramente.

- Té parece! – disse Noa – Todo mundo sabe dançar, é muito fácil, eu posso te ensinar... E você poderia me ensinar a dirigir também?

- Sério?

- Claro! E me ensinar alquimia também – completou a morena.

Pelo retrovisor eu pude observar que Thomas estava dando em cima de Win. Ele olhava para ela como se ela fosse uma sobremesa apetitosa. Era irritante.

- Ed?- Noa pôs o braço em volta do meu pescoço – Não se distraia, você vai perder o controle do veículo – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Você é quem está me distraindo – comente fingindo-me de zangado. Noa deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

Mais alguns minutos, chegamos ao centro de Resembool e ao local destinado à festa. Todos os ocupantes desceram do carro para que eu fosse estacionar.

- Não quer que eu fique com você? – perguntou Noa.

- Não precisa, só vou estacionar; já nos vemos. – respondi e Noa saiu do carro, seguindo os demais para dentro do salão de festas.

Estacionei o carro e, após trancá-lo, guardei as chaves no bolso e dirigi-me ao local onde meus amigos estavam.

- Você é tão jovem... Mas dizem que é muito _bom_ – disse uma ruiva que estava parada no caminho que eu estava por passar, dando ênfase na palavra "bom" o que gerou ambiguidade em sua frase – Se não for, não tem problema, posso te dar umas aulas de graça de anatomia...

Acelerei o passo, ligeiramente corado e sem graça demais para dar uma resposta adequada. Aquela não era a primeira mulher que me cantava. Tampouco Noa era, na verdade, mas eu definitivamente não estava acostumado com esse tipo de assédio. Na verdade eu nunca tive muito tempo para pensar em garotas, devido a todos os problemas que Al e eu enfrentamos para recuperar nossos corpos, então acho que não tenho muito jeito com elas. Pelo menos não quando envolve algo além de alquimia ou trabalho.

- O que aquela vaca te disse? – Noa perguntou-me assim que eu sentei à mesa junto ao grupo.

- Quem? – desconversei.

- Aquela vadia que te despiu com o olhar – retrucou Noa. Arregalei os olhos surpreso por ela ter observado a cena toda.

- Fala sério, nem foi tudo isso... – disse, tentando amenizar o evento anterior.

- Fala sério _você_, ela estava te cantando, não foi?

- E daí?

- E daí que você tá _comigo_ – respondeu Noa.

- E por acaso você me viu ir atrás dela? – perguntei um tanto irritado – Eu vim pra cá, não foi?

- Mas bem que você gostou...

- Para com isso, Noa, tô pedindo. Você sabe muito bem onde isso vai dar...

-Posso conversar um instante com você? A sós...

Suspirei pesadamente e revirei os olhos. Eu estava tentando evitar esse tipo de coisa. Não queria discutir com Noa sobre nós dois, até porque, até onde me lembrava, não havia "nós". Nunca houve.

E Noa, muitas vezes, tinha um comportamento possessivo que fazia as pessoas pensarem que já houve ou havia algo entre nós...

- Noa, eu não quero ser ofensivo com você, mas eu não gosto quando você faz essas coisas...

- Que tipo de coisas? – perguntou ela, com uma expressão ingênua no rosto.

- Dá esses chiliques, fica fazendo essas cobranças, tudo isso que você faz quando acha que outra mulher está de olho em mim...

- Faço isso porque me importo com você – respondeu Noa.

- Eu entendo isso, mas Noa, você não é minha namorada.

- Mas-

- Não – eu interrompi – É sério, Noa, você _não é_ minha namorada!

Ela encarou-me com olhos tristes.

- Então o que acha que eu devia fazer? – ela perguntou-me - Voltar pro outro mundo, largar você e fingir que nunca te conheci? Fingir que você não tem importância alguma pra mim?

Eu não sabia o que dizer para Noa, não queria magoá-la, apesar de tudo... Ela era minha amiga.

- Desculpe – disse por fim – Não queria te magoar, é só que...

- Eu sei. Às vezes eu te sufoco, não é?

- Uhum – confirmei.

- Ok, eu vou tentar controlar meu gênio – disse Noa – Que tal agora você me dar aquela dança?

- Tudo bem.

Fomos andando até o centro do salão e começamos a dançar, balançando para lá e para cá, sem sair do lugar. Noa encostou-se em meu peito e fechou os olhos. Não era justo magoá-la, ela gostava tanto de mim. Por outro lado, eu...

Olhei para frente e vi outra dupla dançando: Winry e Thomas. Eles estavam muito próximos e em dado momento eu tive a impressão de que a Win tava chorando, mas acho que foi só impressão, porque logo eu pude ver que eles estavam se beijando.

Porque eu estava tão incomodado com isso? Não era da minha conta. Winry gostava do Hakuro, eu precisava me conformar. Noa olhou disfarçadamente para o lado e viu a cena que eu via. Com um sorriso no rosto ela disse:

- Eles formam realmente um belo casal... – e olhou para mim em seguida – Como nós dois...

Naquela noite ela me beijou novamente. Naquele momento. Assim, de repente. Por um momento eu pensei: "Que diabos ela tá fazendo?", mas depois me lembrei da cena que vi instantes antes e aí então pensei "Foda-se essa merda!" e sim, eu correspondi ao beijo de Noa. Não dizem que só um novo amor cura um antigo? Esperava que funcionasse comigo...

- Winry! – ouvi Hakuro gritar – Winry, espera! – abri os olhos, separando-me de Noa e vi que Winry estava saindo do salão, seguido de perto pelo Hakuro. Eu estava equivocado, talvez ele tivesse forçado a barra. Fosse o que fosse eu não ia deixar aquele imbecil encostar um dedo nela. Segui rumo a saída do salão, até que senti um puxão em meu braço.

- Eles se entendem – Noa disse – Não é certo se meter em briga de casal...

- Não me pareceu uma briga de casal... Ele provavelmente a agarrou – retruquei nervoso.

- Pode até ter sido, mas ela correspondeu porque quis – disse Noa. Aquilo doeu. – Assim como você. Sério que você vai passar a noite aqui falando de Winry-san quando ela tá lá fora curtindo com Thomas-san?

Naquele momento eu me senti realmente mal. Eu estava dando esperanças para Noa, quando na verdade eu deveria desencorajá-la. Tudo isso porque eu não suportava ver mulher chorando e eu não sabia como dizer que a verdade a ela sem magoá-la. Eu realmente era uma droga com garotas...

- Ed... – ela acariciou meu pescoço e me deu outro beijo. Afastei-me dela bruscamente.

- Preciso beber alguma coisa... – comentei indo em direção ao balcão. Noa me seguiu.

- Você não pode! Está dirigindo, esqueceu? – perguntou ela.

- Não quis dizer bebida alcóolica – respondi – Só estou com sede.

Ela pareceu mais aliviada e deixou-me seguir sozinho rumo ao balcão. Eu não havia bebido nada naquela noite, mas minha cabeça parecia estar girando. Não me meter seria mesmo a melhor solução? A quem eu estava querendo enganar? Acho que o pior de tudo era que eu não sabia até que ponto Winry gostava do Hakuro, nem até que ponto ela gostava de mim. Eu não podia arriscar uma amizade de anos por uma incerteza...

A festa prosseguiu bem animada, mas eu tinha perdido o animo para farra (não que eu o tivesse a princípio, de qualquer forma). Noa me chamou para dançar, eu fui uma ou duas vezes, mas não estava mais com animo. Eu não estava na festa. Minha cabeça estava bem longe, mas eu não sabia dizer onde. Onde estavam aqueles dois? Ainda la fora?

Dando uma escapada rápida percebi que não. Rumei para dentro do salão olhando de volta para o relógio. Uma e quarenta e cinco. Eu estava tentando me manter calmo, mas quando passou das duas da manhã e nenhum sinal daquela loira protética foi detectado, achei que era hora de externar minha preocupação. Provavelmente não soaria protecionista agora.

- Vocês viram a Win por aí? – perguntei a Al, Sarah e Noa – Porque já passam de duas da manhã e logo vamos para casa, acredito. Não é bom que dê o horário de irmos embora sem saber onde ela está. Devíamos pelo menos ter marcado um horário para nos reencontrarmos...

- E onde está o Thomas? – perguntou Sarah – Também não o vejo em nenhum lugar...

- Ah... – comentou Noa, com uma expressão de total entendimento – Vocês não veem o que está acontecendo aqui? Eles devem ter saído para curtir um pouco a companhia um do outro sem uma centena de olhos vigiando-os...

- Winry não é de fazer essas coisas – disse Al.

- Winry-san tem quantos anos? Vinte e dois?

- Dezenove – corrigi.

- Conheço gente mais nova que faz coisas piores...

- ... E que, provavelmente, não se parecem _em nada_ com a Win – retruquei – Não sei se notou, mas Win é uma garota do interior. Sua criação tornou-a bastante recatada.

- Há garotas que se soltam com seus namorados, você não faz ideia, Edo-kun...

O que ela estava tentando fazer? Me deixar encolerizado? Porque estava quase funcionando.

- Você não a conhece, Noa, então guarde suas opiniões pra você mesma.

Sarah olhou para mim surpreso e acho que até Al surpreendeu-se, porque eu nunca falara com Noa daquela forma (grosseira) antes.

- Vamos procura-la, _nii-san_, no meu relógio são duas e dezessete, vamos tentar acha-la entes das três...

Separamo-nos e marcamos de nos encontrar às três horas da manhã ali naquele mesmo local. Saí a procura de uma loira com cara de anjo, mas não encontrei nada.

- Sozinho, major? – uma jovem perguntou-me.

- Estou com pressa, desculpe – foi o máximo de atenção que lhe dispensei. Continuei minha busca infrutífera atrás de Win e daquele bastardo do Hakuro, mas não obtive sucesso.

Quando nos encontramos novamente as três horas da manhã, notei que não fui o único.

- Procuramos por todo o salão, banheiros e lá fora também... – comentou Al – Será que eles foram embora?

- A pé? – perguntei.

- Não é impossível, você sabe – disse Al – E na volta ninguém precisa se preocupar em chegar suado ou não...

Ainda tinha minhas dúvidas de que Winry fora para casa andando sozinha, mas resolvi ir para casa com o restante do grupo. Caso Winry não estivesse em casa, eu iria voltar ao local da festa com o carro e só sairia de lá quando a encontrasse, nem que eu tivesse que mover todo o exército de Amestris...

Deixei Sarah na casa dela, e Al pediu para dar notícias sobre Thomas. Noa tinha certeza de que se encontrássemos um, encontraríamos ambos, mas eu queria pensar que cada um fora para o seu canto mesmo.

Chegamos em casa tentando não fazer barulho, mas Noa bateu-se em alguma coisa no caminho o que fez com que vovó levantasse.

- Isso é um assalto, por acaso? – Pinako veio para a sala resmungando, já com uma espingarda em punho.

- Calma vovó! Somos só nós! – disse Al rapidamente – Vira essa coisa pra lá!

- Winry tá em casa?- perguntei, tentando em vão disfarçar o tom preocupado que se projetou em minha voz.

- Ela não está com vocês? – perguntou vovó, abaixando a arma e franzindo o cenho de preocupação – Ela não estava no baile com vocês?

- Não vovó... Ela e Thomas foram embora antes de nós (eu acho). Eles sumiram no meio da festa. – respondeu Al.

Um silêncio preocupante tomou conta do ambiente.

- Ela pode ter ido dormir na casa do Thomas-san – disse Noa.

- QUÊ?! – gritei. Ela só poderia estar tentando "quebrar o gelo", porque era absurda aquela ideia.

- Calma, _nii-san_ – disse Al – Eu não acho que a Win faria isso... – nem eu – A Sra. não a viu chegar, vovó?

- Não, mas vamos ver se ela está no quarto – disse vovó, tentando manter a calma.

Subimos rumo ao quarto de Win e vovó abriu a porta com certa urgência e acendeu a luz. Winry olhou-nos com uma cara engraçada, olhos semicerrados e uma expressão de confusão no rosto que indicava que ela estava há muito dormindo. Ou fingindo.

- Apaga essa luz! – sussurrou Winry com a voz um tanto rouca de sono.

- Porque você não avisou pra gente que iria embora, hein? – perguntei estarrecido, mas num tom firme.

- Porque vocês estavam todos se divertindo, eu não queria interromper o momento romântico de vocês...

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e pude ver que não era o único. Al também estava corado.

- Isso não justifica – disse vovó – Vocês vieram juntos, tinham que ter voltado juntos. Eu estava já pensando que aconteceu alguma coisa com você, por isso não voltou pra casa...

- Eu não voltei sozinha, o Thomas me trouxe – explicou Winry, o que, por algum motivo, não me deixou mais tranquilo - Desculpe, não queria preocupar nenhum de vocês.

Ficamos olhando para a cara dela, chocados com a simplicidade com a qual ela tratava a situação.

- Por favor, gente – disse – Podem me dar o sermão amanhã? Tô morrendo de sono _mesmo_...

- Tudo bem, vamos sair do quarto meninos – comandou vovó.

- Boa noite – dissemos.

- Boa noite – respondeu Win, a um passo de cair no mundo dos sonhos outra vez.

Vovó não deu margem às conversas quando saímos; disse que era para irmos dormir que a gente já tinha incomodado demais o sono dela. Sendo assim, obedecemos, até porque estávamos realmente muito cansados; preferimos obedecê-la e ir dormir.

No dia seguinte levantei um pouco mais tarde do que o de costume, mas não tão tarde quanto os demais daquela casa, que pareciam estar dormindo também, com exceção de vovó e de Noa.

- Edo-kun, você acha mesmo que durante esse tempo todo com Thomas em cima dela, ela não ficou com ele antes? – dizia Noa para mim, durante o café da manhã – É claro que sim. Ela ama ele, então é normal. Duvido muito que eles tenham vindo _direto_ pra casa ontem...

- O que você está insinuando? – Perguntei irritado. Tudo bem que ela sentia ciúmes de mim por causa da Winry, mas eu não iria permitir que Noa ofendesse a honra dela na minha frente – A Winry não é dessas não!

- Não to chamando ela de nada – disse Noa, defendendo-se – É normal duas pessoas que se amam entregarem-se um para o outro.

Noa enroscou-se em meu pescoço.

- Você não a conhece – retruquei desenroscando-me do aperto dela – Winry é uma garota briguenta, ousada e cheia de atitude, mas por dentro ela é tímida e bastante frágil. Ela não faria algo assim com um cara que mal conhece...

- Você acha que a conhece?

- Não acho, _conheço_ – disse ofendido – Fui criado com ela, praticamente. Sei muito bem como Winry costuma agir...

- Já tentou transar com ela?

- Não! – respondi sentindo que devia estar da cor de um tomate maduro.

- Então não sabe como ela reagiria se tentasse – concluiu Noa.

- Ela conheceu esse cara outro dia, Noa – argumentei, tentando não me imaginar no contexto supracitado – Não transaria com ele. Além disso, porque ela faria isso e voltaria pra casa no mesma noite?

- Pra vovó não desconfiar, né Ed! – Ela tentou abraçar-me novamente, mas levantei-me do sofá antes que ela me beijasse.

- Tenho que falar com o Al – disse.

- Pensei que poderíamos aproveitar a manhã – comentou Noa.

- Noa-

Estava prestes a explica-la porque não achava prudente dar uma volta a sós com ela, mas Winry apareceu ao pé da escada e eu interrompi meu discurso. Melhor assim, não era algo que eu queria que Winry escutasse...

– Bom dia! Tudo bem? – cumprimentei-a, tentando disfarçar a surpresa em minha voz.

- Sim, tudo bem sim. E você?

- To bem também – respondi desconfiado. Será que ela ouvira a conversa que estávamos tendo? Ela ia ficar bem puta com Noa se ouvisse... – Estava aí há muito tempo?

- Não, por quê? – perguntou ela igualmente desconfiada – Falavam de mim, por acaso?

Noa e eu rimos completamente sem graça porque apesar de Winry estar brincando, ela chutou certo, estávamos, de fato, falando dela.

- Claro que não, Winry-san – disse Noa sonsamente – Falávamos de ontem a noite, não foi Ed-kun?

- Foi sim – menti. Se Winry não ouvira, era melhor que ela não soubesse mesmo, ela seria capaz de jogar uma chave inglesa em Noa de tão consternada com a insinuação da _roman_. - Estava indo falar com o Al – comecei minha estratégia de mudar o foco daquela conversa – Não quer saber o que aconteceu entre ele e Sarah ontem?

- Ô se quero! – respondeu Winry, agora sim mostrando a velha animação de sempre. Ela pegou em minha mão e me puxou para a cozinha. Encontramos Al sentado à mesa, tomando alegremente seu café da manhã.

- E aí, Al? – disse Win, somente agora soltando minha mão – Conte tudo, não esconda nada! Você e Sarah ontem, como foi?

- O que?! – Al engasgou com um pedaço de pão, foi pego de surpresa. Estava corado.

- Você e Sarah, Al – repetiu Win.

- Ela quer saber se você ficou com ela – expliquei.

- Só ela, né? – perguntou Al, irônico.

- Tá, eu também quero saber – confessei – Você é meu irmão, não minta pra mim. Ficou com ela ou não ficou?

- Não. – respondeu ele.

- Por quê? – Winry parecia estupefata com o fato.

- Pois é, Al! Porque deixou passar essa? Ela é tão linda... E inteligente também.

Sarah seria mesmo um bom partido para o Al. Ela é bem calma, o que combina com a natureza do meu irmão. Tenho certeza que em outras circunstâncias eles teriam feito um belo casal.

- Por isso mesmo – respondeu meu _otouto_ – Eu não quero brincar com os sentimentos dela. Eu não a amo, sabe?

- Mas você não sente nada, _nada_ por ela? – Winry indagou.

- Acho que já sei o motivo de não querer ela – disse, olhando nos olhos de Al – É _ela_, não é?

Al abaixou a cabeça e meneou-a em concordância. Ele estava corado novamente.

- Ela? – Winry não deixou passar minha referência – Ela quem?

O olhar que Al lançou em minha direção dizia definitivamente que eu não estava autorizado a dar esse tipo de informação sobre a vida dele. Calei-me então, afinal, era a vida _dele_.

- Qual é, Al! – Winry mais uma vez percebeu. Ela estava especialmente astuta nesse dia – Desde quando esconde coisas de mim?

Sério que ela tava perguntando isso? Desde _sempre_ Al esconde coisas dela. E eu também. A diferença é que Al sempre foi mais sonso.

- Al não quer que eu conte – comentei, indicando assim que respeitaria a privacidade do meu irmão – Então não vou contar. Mas ele ta a fim de outra garota, por isso não quis ficar com a Sarah. Acho que é o certo a fazer, já que Sarah parece gostar mesmo do Al. Ela acabaria saindo magoada dessa história.

Por isso que eu havia dito que em _outras_ circunstâncias, eles fariam um belo casal.

- É isso mesmo, Al? Você ta apaixonado por alguém?

- Não é bem isso... – disse Al, sem graça, mas em seguida assumiu – To.

- Como ela é? Como você a conheceu?

- Ela é uma garota bem legal – disse Al – Conheci ela no meio das nossas viagens.

- E eu achava que você não sentia nada desse tipo por ela – isso era verdade. Achei que fosse apenas mais uma das muitas garotas solitárias que conhecemos por aí, durante nossas viagens em busca da pedra filosofal e de algo para recuperar nossos corpos – Porque você nunca disse nada a ela antes de partirmos?

- É que... – Al estava um tanto inseguro – Eu tive medo porque não sabia se ela pensava em mim da mesma forma...

- Mas não tem como você saber como ela se sente se você não contar pra ela, né Al? – disse Noa, entrando na conversa pela primeira vez. Ela veio conosco para a cozinha na hora que viemos.

- Eu sei, mas-

- Agora que você não é mais armadura e nem tá esquelético, você até que tá bem apresentável, logo, você tem chances – brinquei para tentar quebrar a tensão de Al.

- Ei! – protestou ele – Não fale de mim desse jeito...

Ri alto. Aquela tentativa de provocação havia funcionado.

- E você, nanico? – perguntou a vovó – Não tem ninguém de quem goste não?

- Eu? – perguntei corando. Aquela indagação me pegou de surpresa também. Fiquei com apreensivo por qualquer indireta que a vovó pudesse dar à Win.

- A senhora sabe que tem, dona Pinako... – disse Noa. Estaria ela se referindo a si mesma? – Winry também gosta de alguém, né? Thomas que o diga...

Lá estava Noa com sua teoria novamente. O pior de tudo é que tudo indicava que ela estava certa. Não sobre Winry dormir com Hakuro, mas provavelmente todo o resto de ela estar apaixonada por ele e vice-versa e eles estarem namorando escondido.

- Al?- chamei – Vamos dar um passeio? Só nós dois, como nos velhos tempos?

- Vamos – respondeu ele.

- Ok, vou me trocar – disse Winry – Tenho que trabalhar nuns automails hoje. Dizendo isso, ela saiu da cozinha rumo ao seu quarto, enquanto Al e eu saíamos porta afora.

Não disse isso para o pessoal que estava alí na cozinha, mas o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual eu havia chamado Al para dar aquele passeio era porque eu queria conversar com ele a sós. Al às vezes era muito sábio. E eu sabia que podia contar com a discrição dele também, embora ainda não estivesse pronto para assumir certas coisas em voz alta...

- Porque me chamou para dar uma volta assim, de repente, _nii-san_? – Al era extremamente perspicaz, e eu admirava isso nele.

- Você percebeu direitinho – comentei – Queria conversar a sós com você.

- Sobre mim ou sobre você? – perguntou ele.

- Sobre mim.

- A situação é a mesma, _nii-san _ - disse Al – Quando eu era uma armadura, no meio das nossas confusões eu pensava: eu não posso morrer agora, ainda tenho tantos planos pela frente... Eu ainda nem me apaixonei! Aposto que nem eu nem você imaginávamos que era tão complicado assim...

-São situações diferentes, Al – refutei – Há uma garota lá longe que pensa em você o tempo todo. E há uma garota aqui perto que pensa o tempo todo em outro cara...

- Você não tem como saber disso. – retrucou Al. – Sobre nenhuma das duas; nem a de lá e nem a daqui...

- Claro que sei – respondi – Ela o beijou e, inda que ele tivesse começado, ela correspondeu, sinal de que sente algo por ele.

- Ou que se deixou levar pelo momento.

- Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? – perguntei um pouco espantado.

- A Win é uma garota. E como toda garota, ela às vezes age movida pela emoção. – disse Al – Win gosta do Thomas-san, mas não acho que ela goste dele da mesma maneira que ele gosta dela...

- Ela não teria beijado ele se não gostasse dele – retruquei.

- Então devo presumir que você gosta de Noa? – ele me perguntou. A resposta veio em minha mente como um sonoro "não". – Sim, eu vi vocês.

- É diferente – respondi.

- Diferente por quê? Porque você é homem?

- Não! Porque... Porque...

- Nem você sabe o porquê – retrucou Al.

– Mas eu não gosto da Noa – respondi – Não dessa forma, pelo menos, embora ela seja realmente muito atraente...

- Eu sei. A Win provavelmente dever pensar a mesma coisa sobre o Thomas-san – disse Al – E mesmo que isso seja especulação da minha parte, você deveria ao menos se dar o benefício da dúvida.

- A Win não é do tipo namoradeira, sabe? – comentei - Ela ter correspondido às investidas dele sugere que ela sente algo por ele.

- E se sentir? Você vai desistir dela só por causa disso?

- Eu...

- Você a ama, não ama? – perguntou Al, deixando-me completamente corado, constrangido e nervoso.

- QUE RAIO DE PERGUNTA É ESSA?! – perguntei exasperado.

- Calma, _nii-san_!

De alguma forma, aquela conversa não evoluiu muito mais depois disso. Isso porque Al estava constatando algo óbvio, porém, por mais óbvio que fosse, eu não queria ver... Eu queria continuar pensando que Win era apenas a minha velha amiga de infância e fingindo que o fato dela gostar do Hakuro não me incomodava. Como diz aquela velha máxima: "O maior cego é aquele que não quer enxergar." Eu, definitivamente, não queria enxergar. O problema, porém, era que eu tinha olhos...


	5. Capítulo 4 - No Limiar De Mudanças

**NA:** Olá, minna-san! Depois de meses, venho atualizar Kali. Estou realmente chocada que tenha se passado tanto tempo assim... Só notei isso quando li a review de **G **(e na verdade,** G**, são dois meses e alguns dias, não três). Mas eu, na verdade, não abandonei a fic. Minha única justificativa para meu sumiço é que estou sobrecarregada de trabalhos e provas e, somado à tudo isso, tive um bloqueio mental que tem durado muito tempo... Estou meio que sem inspiração, no momento. Mas tenham fé que eu vou continuar a fic até o final! ^^

Quero agradecer as reviews de **Kurara Black**, **patilion**, **Rizz**, **Luiza** e **G**. Vocês são demais! E é claro que é por vocês que eu resolvi postar esse capítulo hoje, mesmo tendo que fazer isso usando a internet alheia... lol Muito obrigada pelas reviews, eu amei todas! Espero que esse capítulo de alguma forma compense meu sumiço por um período tão assustadoramente longo. Boa leitura! o/

* * *

**Anteriormente, em Kali - Com Outros Olhos...** Houve um grande flashback enquanto Ed estava inconsciente do mundo externo, após a explosão que houve quando ele e o pessoal do QG saíram na calada da noite para ir atrás dos bandidos que estavam assassinando vários alquimistas federais. Neste flashback Ed reviu sua chegada à Resembool e seu reencontro com Win e Pinako Rockbel. Ele também reencontrou Noa, que havia seguido-o através do portal e foi ao baile com ela, após um desentendimento com Win. Contudo, conversando com Al, ele começa a se dar conta de que está apaixonado pela sua amiga de infância, embora não o assuma em voz alta...

* * *

**KALI - 2ª TEMPORADA  
**

_**(COM OUTROS OLHOS)**_

_**.**_

**CAPÍTULO 4 – NO LIMIAR DE MUDANÇAS**

**.**

**.**

Acordei mais tarde que o de costume pela segunda vez desde que regressei à Resembool. Era estranho como aquele lugar me fazia ficar tão à vontade e com a guarda tão baixa a ponto de me fazer perder a hora. Mas eu não me preocupava com isso, aquele também era um dos poucos lugares que eu poderia considerar seguro. Poucos no exército tinham o endereço de lá, então era um lugar no qual eu podia me esconder... Do exército, dos inimigos, de tudo. E isso me fazia sentir maravilhosamente bem...

Eu havia saído do meu quarto e descido as escadas que davam para o andar inferior. Normalmente eu não ficaria ali parecendo uma estátua ao pé da escada, ao invés disso rumaria para a cozinha, a fim de tomar café, mas aquela manhã era atípica: Winry estava estranhamente arrumada, maquiada e de vestido; combinação que ela só fazia em ocasiões especiais, como a de ontem.

- Vai sair? – perguntei desconfiado. E se aquela produção toda fosse pro Hakuro? Será que ela marcou algum encontro com ele depois do que aconteceu na noite do baile?

- Não – ela respondeu para meu alívio – Por quê?

- Hhm... – O que eu deveria dizer? Que ela estava parecendo uma deusa ou coisa parecida àquela manhã? Não, deusas não existem, mas a comparação seria bem equivalente – Por nada. É que você nunca se arruma dentro de casa... – respondi, visto que ela ainda esperava por uma resposta minha.

- Tá querendo dizer que eu ando desarrumada em casa? – perguntou Win, encarando-me com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- NÃO! – apressei-me logo em dizer; não queria receber uma "chavada" na cabeça logo nas primeiras horas do dia – Só quis dizer que você não se arruma _tanto_ quando vai ficar em casa.

- Não to arrumada Ed – disse ela – Arrumada eu tava no dia do baile... Mas, enfim. Vou trabalhar.

Eu não entendo as mulheres... Afinal ela queria que eu tivesse dito que ela estava arrumada ou desarrumada? E, pera ae, ela disse que ia trabalhar?

-Assim?! – externei meus pensamentos.

- Qual é o problema Edward Elric?

- É que você vai sujar sua roupa toda de graxa. – argumentei.

- Pra isso serve o avental.

- Não vai tomar café não? – perguntei preocupado. Quando Winry entrava na oficina passava horas e acabava esquecendo-se até de comer. Ela pareceu ponderar.

- É uma boa ideia. Vamos! – disse ela segurando minha mão. Meu estomago deu um triplo mortal; eu não estava esperando por esse contato repentino. Arregalei os olhos, estupefato, mas Winry não permitiu que eu ficasse lá estático, arrastando-me para a cozinha com ela.

- Bom dia gente! – cumprimentou Winry com uma animação igualmente atípica. O que significa que foi _extremamente_ animado.

- Dia! – cumprimentei também a Al, Noa e a velha Pinako que estavam na cozinha – O que deu em você hoje?

- Hm?

- Você ta estranha hoje, Winry. O que aconteceu?

- Nada – disse ela – To normal.

Normal o caramba, ela estava diferente. Eu só não sabia dizer o por quê. De qualquer modo, tentei deixar o desconfiômetro desligado. Fosse por causa de Hakuro ou sabe-se lá qual motivo fosse, Winry tava feliz e o sorriso dela era a coisa mais contagiante do mundo. Não dava para não ficar bem humorado quando a Win também estava...

Após o café da manhã, Winry se enfiou na oficina, para minha surpresa. Se ela estava tão bem humorada assim, devia passear comigo, não ficar enfurnada num porão. Mas enfim, arranjei algo para fazer durante esse meio tempo. O carro do Sr. Charlie ainda estava lá fora, então chamei Al para lhe dar uma aula de direção. Ele ficou enlouquecido de alegria.

O sorriso de Al era uma coisa da qual eu também sentia falta, digo, o sorriso de Al _mesmo_, sem aquele ressoar metálico que a voz dele tinha enquanto ele ainda era uma armadura... Era fácil entender porque todo mundo gostava do Al: ele era inteligente, mas não era metido; era forte, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha uma natureza gentil. E ele gosta de gatos. Gostar de animais faz com que alguém pareça mesmo uma boa pessoa...

Bem verdade que ele puxou ao irmão com todas essas qualidades... Ok. Menos a gentileza, eu realmente sou um pouco esquentadinho. Eu não sou paciente e tenho pavio curto, principalmente quando me provocam, como faziam há alguns anos atrás por conta da minha baixa estatura.

Oh, droga! Acabei de dizer que eu era baixinho!

Urgh! Disse de novo!

Ok, voltemos ao meu _otouto_. Ele era muito inteligente, por isso, em algumas horas ele já conseguia dirigir durante um pequeno trajeto que estipulamos: próximo de uma árvore que havia em frente à nossa casa.

- _Nii-san_! Eu não sei fazer a volta, vamos bater! – gritou ele desesperadamente, enquanto buzinava para Den sair do caminho. A cadela correu com olhos esbugalhados de susto. Tomei a direção em segundos e freei o carro.

- Freios, Al! Eles servem pra isso! – retruquei – Quebrar o carro do Sr. Charlie nos daria um baita prejuízo, e matar Den pior ainda, essa cadela está conosco há anos!

- Eu não fiz por mal! – disse Al em tom sentido – Desculpa!

- Ai, tudo bem, vai – respondi – Para a primeira vez, você foi muito bem... – fiz um cafuné grosseiro na cabeça dele – Agora passa pra cá, que eu vou dar a volta. Não sobrevivi a transmutação humana duas vezes para morrer numa batida de carro...

Al riu com o comentário. Noa estava na porta de casa, observando-nos de longe.

- Pode me ensinar a dirigir também, Edo-kun? – ela perguntou-me assim que paramos em frente da casa.

- Posso, mas não agora – respondi – Já é hora de almoçar.

Por volta dessa hora foi que Winry resolveu sair da clausura e ela estava do mesmo jeito que estava de manhã. Pelo visto ela não pretendia andar muito a vontade dentro de casa. Estaria esperando visitas? O nome "Hakuro" passou pela minha cabeça novamente...

- Winry, você pode ir ao mercado comprar umas coisinhas pra mim? – perguntou vovó.

- Claro! – ela respondeu com a mesma animação de mais cedo – Ed, você virá, não? Porque eu não posso carregar as coisas todas sozinha.

- E eu tenho cara de bagageiro? – Noa riu sonoramente com o comentário.

- Você não precisaria fazer isso se tivéssemos um carro. – retrucou Winry ignorando Noa.

- Pra que é que eu vou comprar um carro, se eu vivo viajando? – perguntei.

- Parem com isso – disse Al – Vocês dois brigam como se fossem casados...

Winry e eu coramos.

- Ele deve estar estressado por ficar tantos dias no mesmo lugar – disse Pinako – Se quiser comprar um carro para nós, não ligamos, chibi.

- QUEM AQUI É DO TAMANHO DE UM GRÃO DE FEIJÃO? – estourei. A essa altura da minha vida ela ainda me chamava de baixinho?

- Ela não disse isso, Ed! – argumentou Al.

– EU CRESCI, PORRA! – retruquei.

Vovó apenas riu. Ela adorava me sacanear e acho que no fundo ela sentia falta disso.

- Não seja tão boca suja na minha casa, nanico.

Mas agora ela já estava abusando, duas vezes já? Que porra era essa?!

- MAS QUE DROGA! – comentei com uma crescente de irritação surgindo – Até quando você vai me encher com isso? Já sou maior até que a Winry e o Al...

- EI! – retrucou Al – Maior que a Winry pode ser, mas maior que EU? Acho que não...

- EU sou o mais velho aqui!

- Isso não é relevante – Winry interrompeu o que provavelmente era o inicio de uma longa discussão – Vai ao mercado comigo ou não?

- Vou, vou – respondi, conformando-me de que ela não ia desistir da ideia mesmo – Tenho que devolver o carro do Sr. Charlie mesmo...

- Nesse caso, eu também vou – disse Noa – Afinal, quanto mais mulheres, melhor para escolher coisas de casa.

- Eu também irei então, to a fim de passear – completou Al.

Após deixar o carro com o seu devido dono, prosseguimos a pé nosso caminho rumo ao centro de Resembool. Apesar disso, porém, o trajeto não pareceu ser tão longo assim, porque estávamos indo em grupo, entre risos e brincadeiras.

- Essa música – comentou Winry aleatoriamente, já no centro da cidade.

- Que musica? – perguntou Al, sem entender do que ela falava.

- A que ta tocando na rádio – respondeu ela. E logo se pôs a cantar um trecho. Não me lembro exatamente o que dizia, mas era uma letra romântica.

- Não sabia que você gostava de música romântica – comentei surpreso e desconfiado ao mesmo tempo. Esse comportamento de Winry estava mesmo muito estranho...

- Toda garota gosta, Ed – Win desconversou.

Olhei para ela ainda desconfiado, mas nada disse. Seguimos fazendo compras; enquanto Winry e Noa escolhiam o que iríamos levar, Al e eu éramos feitos de carregadores por toda a cidade. Já comentei como esse negócio de sair pra fazer compras é chato?

Vez ou outra eu ouvia Winry cantando aquela mesma música de outrora.

Quando deu uma hora da tarde mais ou menos, resolvemos parar em um restaurante local para almoçar antes de voltarmos para casa, afinal, a caminhada era longa e estávamos com peso em mãos, então fazer isso com fome não era muito agradável. Os restaurantes em Resembool não costumavam ser muito caros, mas adivinha só quem pagou a conta de todo mundo no final? Pois é, o _baka_ aqui... Winry às vezes era tão persuasiva...!

Compramos sorvete de sobremesa, enquanto descansávamos um pouco após a refeição e em seguida dirigimo-nos para a estrada que levava de volta aos Altomails Rockbell.

- E tinha uma chave inglesa nova lá que era ótima! – disse Win, no meio do caminho.

- Você não cansa de comprar chaves inglesas não? – perguntei – Você já deve ter centenas delas!

- Cada uma tem um tamanho e um formato diferente, que serve para diferentes tipos de roscas e parafusos, Ed – comentou Win, como se eu fosse um ignorante – Não que eu espere que um alquimista saiba dessas coisas...

- Ah, não vem ofendendo não! – retruquei – Você sabe fazer uma chave inglesa por meio de transmutação? Eu sei!

Aquilo não era uma discussão séria.

Estávamos bem próximos de casa naquele momento. Passávamos pela frente da casa dos Hakuro. Eu teria deixado o fato passar despercebido, se Win não resolvesse que queria passar lá parar para fazer uma visita.

- Ah, Win, qual é! – resmunguei – Estamos com um monte de coisas aqui e acho que vovó precisa delas...

Como se aquele fosse o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual eu não queria que fôssemos à casa dos Hakuro...

- Eu também estou cansada – disse Noa – Não dá pra deixar pra namorar depois não?

Winry corou com o comentário.

- Não é nada disso! Eu vou visitar Sarah, não só o Thom – defendeu-se – Aliás, você não vem não, Al?

- Também estou cansado – disse meu _otouto_. Acho que, no fundo, ele estava tentando evitar qualquer tipo de situação embaraçosa com Sarah-san.

- Ah, gente! Eu não demoro não! – disse Win.

- Assim como você não demorou quando disse que ia vir há uns dias? – perguntou Al com ironia – Não, obrigado.

- Também não tô afim, Winry-san, e temos mesmo que levar as compras.

- Acho melhor virmos outro dia – tentei pela última vez dissuadi-la.

- Não. – respondeu ela – Já sei. Vocês vão e levam as compras, depois eu volto sozinha.

- Mas-

- Eu sei o caminho, Ed – ela me interrompeu – Moro aqui desde criança, lembra?

Não era com isso que eu estava preocupado. Fato.

- Nos vemos mais tarde! – ela acenou e deu as costas para nós, indo em direção à casa dos Hakuro.

- Então vamos, ne? – disse Noa animadamente.

- É... – respondi no tom oposto.

Seguimos os três para casa e, após guardar as compras, fui ao meu quarto e busquei uns livros para estudar alquimia. Desde que cheguei a Resembool, eu ainda não tinha o feito. Levei os livros para a sala, que estava bem silenciosa naquele momento e concentrei-me em leituras e equações. Al chegou meia hora depois e, ao perceber o que eu estava fazendo, juntou-se a mim, com um caderno e alguns outros livros.

- Já estava com saudades de estudar com você, _nii-san_ – comentou Al.

- Eu também 'tava – respondi – Nunca mais criamos novas teorias... Falando nisso, logo vai ter as submissões de trabalhos para renovar a licença de alquimista federal e eu nem sei ainda o que fazer...

- Então você vai continuar mesmo no exército?

- Sim – respondi – Pensei em sair depois que recuperamos nossos corpos, mas resolvi continuar... Quero ver aonde Mustang vai chegar...

- Confessa que você se importa com ele – disse Al.

- Eu? Eu não ligo para aquele bastardo! – respondi fechando a cara. Lógico que eu não daria o braço a torcer... Mas, no final das contas e apesar das brigas, acho que Mustang e eu nos tornamos amigos. Uma amizade bem estranha, mas ainda assim uma amizade. Ele me perturbava o tempo todo e eu também não deixava barato, mas nos dávamos bem. Mustang era alguém com quem eu certamente podia contar. Apesar de que ele era um idiota mesmo...

Noa chegou à sala algumas horas depois. Ao que tudo indicava, ela estivera ajudando Pinako em alguma coisa. Mas não se demorou muito lá ao perceber que estudávamos. Algum tempo mais tarde, porém, ela tornou a aparecer, insistindo para que fizéssemos algo divertido, já que estivemos estudando a tarde toda. Olhei para a janela, dando-me conta de que já estava escurecendo. Logo não daria para ver mais nada do caminho, pois era noite de lua nova.

- Cadê a Win? – perguntei preocupado. Não seria interessante voltar no escuro daquele jeito. Rezembool não era mais tão desconhecida assim e, vez ou outra, aparecia algum estranho na estrada, indo de uma cidade para a outra.

- Não chegou ainda – respondeu Noa – Que tal jogarmos um pouco? Eu encontrei um jogo de tabuleiro lá em baixo, parece bem interessante...

- Mais tarde, quem sabe – disse. Onde a Winry estaria? Será que ainda estava na casa do Hakuro? Eu não iria deixar o Hakuro trazer ela novamente...

- O jogo é bem legal, eu vou lá buscar pra você ver – disse Noa, seguindo rumo ao porão. Eu só registrei isso bem depois.

- Al, to saindo – disse, largando os livros onde estavam.

- Onde você vai? A Noa foi buscar o jogo. - disse Al.

- Vou buscar a Win. Diga a ela que jogamos mais tarde – respondi.

Peguei uma lanterna e saí porta afora. Estava incrivelmente escuro naquele momento. Após alguns minutos ouvi passos em minha direção. Eles logo pararam quando fosse lá quem fosse percebeu minha aproximação.

- Quem está aí? – era a voz de Win. Seu tom mostrava que estava com medo.

- Sou eu Winry, não precisa ficar tão assustada – respondi.

- Ed? – ela ainda usava aquele mesmo tom assustado.

- Não, Barry, o açougueiro – respondi rindo. Andei em direção a ela e pareceu-me que ela não estava mais amedrontada, a julgar pela sua expressão facial – O que te deu pra demorar tanto, sabendo que era noite de lua nova?

- Perdi a hora, desculpe.

- 'Bora – disse, passando o braço em volta de seus ombros. Começamos a refazer o caminho de volta.

- Espera – ela comentou de repente – Você veio até aqui só para me buscar?

- Preferia voltar sozinha no escuro, é? – perguntei num tom debochado.

- Você sabe que não – ela respondeu – Obrigada.

Continuamos caminhando em silêncio quando em determinada parte do caminho, Win me perguntou:

-Ed, você conhece essa música?

E foi naquele momento que eu notei que estava assoviando uma canção no caminho. Parei para pensar se realmente conhecia aquela música e, após algum tempo, concluí:

- Mais ou menos... Acho que você 'tava cantando ela durante a tarde, lá no centro, hoje.

- Cantei tantas vezes assim? – Winry perguntou-me, levemente surpresa.

- Com certeza! – respondi – Até Den teria aprendido, se estivesse lá.

Winry sorriu com o comentário.

- Noa deixou você vir sozinho? – ela me perguntou, após algum tempo em silêncio.

Deixou? Como assim?

- Noa não tem que me deixar fazer nada, eu faço o que eu quero – respondi. Ninguém nunca mandou em mim, não era agora que começaria. De repente, Winry começou a cantar novamente aquela música. Dessa vez eu consegui registrar. Dizia algo mais ou menos assim:

_I'm feeling nervous*_

_Trying to be so perfect_

'_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah!_

- Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está apaixonada... – observei. Na verdade eu realmente achava há algum tempo que Winry estava apaixonada por alguém (leia-se: Thomas Hakuro), então esse comportamento dela só me fazia pensar que eu estava certo sobre isso.

- Eu? – ela perguntou-me. Quase podia imaginar a face dela corada, a julgar pelo tom de voz – Por quê? – Virei a lanterna na direção dela e pude ver que ela, de fato, estava corada. – Tira isso da minha cara! –reclamou Win.

- Porque você ficou cantando essa música hoje o dia todo – respondi, tirando a lanterna do rosto dela e direcionando-a para o caminho que seguíamos novamente – E porque você ficou corada quando eu insinuei que estava.

Winry calou-se. Parecia que eu estava certo, afinal.

- Aquele Hakuro é um cara de sorte... – disse, mais para mim do que para ela.

- Na verdade-

- Veja! – disse, apontando para um ponto de luz distante que estava piscando. Provavelmente era o Al, seguindo aquele nosso velho costume de sinalizar quando algum de nós estava longe de casa. Fiz com que nossa lanterna piscasse também em resposta. Só então percebi que havia interrompido Winry em algo aparentemente importante.

- Você 'tava dizendo algo, o que era? – perguntei.

- Não era nada de mais... Eu já esqueci até...

- Vem – disse tomando Winry pela mão e indo em direção à nossa casa. Quando chegamos, pude ver que Al estava na varanda, no primeiro andar, com a lanterna na mão ainda piscando-a.

Foi então que me dei conta de que provavelmente perdi uma grande oportunidade se saber o que havia entre Win e Hakuro. E perdi uma grande oportunidade de dizer à ela que... Sei lá... Que eu era uma opção muito melhor.

De qualquer jeito, eu ainda me perguntava se valeria a pena arriscar uma amizade de anos por algo incerto.

- Edo-kun! – disse Noa – Você sumiu! Me deixou preocupada!

- Fui buscar Winry – respondi – É lua nova, ela podia ficar paralisada na estrada quando ouvisse uma coruja – provoquei.

- Claro que não! - defendeu-se Winry - Eu não tenho medo de-

O telefone tocou audivelmente dentro de casa. Considerando que não era comum recebermos ligações àquela hora, todos da casa deram atenção ao ocorrido.

- Deve ser a Sra. Hakuro para saber se já cheguei – disse Winry, correndo para dentro de casa para atender.

Entrei dentro de casa atrás dela, Al, Noa e vovó, bem a tempo de ver que Winry estava ligeiramente pálida.

- O que foi? – perguntou vovó com preocupação no rosto.

- É pra você, Ed – respondeu Win – É do exército.

Peguei o gancho do telefone das mãos de Winry, ignorando os olhares preocupados em minha direção.

- Alô? – atendi.

- Boa noite, é o major Edward Elric quem está falando? – perguntou a outra voz no telefone. Uma voz feminina, provavelmente uma secretária.

- Sim, aqui é o Fullmetal Alchemist.

- Estou ligando para o Sr, major, a mando do coronel Mustang – disse ela.

- Sim.

- O senhor está sendo solicitado a regressar à Central City.

- Sim.

- Agora mesmo, no próximo trem.

- O quê? – perguntei surpreso. O que poderia ter acontecido de tão urgente que eu teria que retornar não apenas antes de minha folga terminar, mas imediatamente? – Mas, o quê-

- Desculpe interromper, senhor, mas eu não estou autorizada a informar nada além disso ao senhor, por enquanto.

- Sim, mas não tem trens nesse horário, terei de esperar até amanhã.

- Sério? - ela perguntou-me surpresa.

- Sim. Estarei aí o mais breve possível. – respondi.

- Tudo bem, então. Informarei ao coronel Mustang – disse a secretária.

- Sim.

- Por favor, tome cuidado no trajeto de volta, major. – o que ela queria dizer com isso? Não adiantaria perguntar, acreditava que uma mera secretária desconhecia certos detalhes por trás daquela ordem de me trazer de volta à Central.

- Ok – assenti, apenas – Boa noite.

- Boa noite – ela respondeu e ambos desligamos o telefone.

Havia um silêncio mortal quando eu encarei os moradores daquela casa.

- O que houve, _nii-san_? - Al foi o primeiro a perguntar o que acredito que todos pensavam.

- Problemas na Central. Terei de regressar amanhã, no primeiro trem.

- Então é melhor arrumarmos nossas malas e irmos dormir, não? – perguntou-me Al sabiamente.

- Você e Noa não precisam vir comigo – comentei – É _meu_ trabalho, afinal. Não tem porque vocês cancelarem a viagem para cá por minha causa...

- Claro que iremos com você, Edo-kun – retrucou Noa – Eu vim para cá por sua causa.

- Sem chances de me deixar de fora da diversão, _nii-san_ – comentou Al num tom zombeteiro que me fazia recordar a mim mesmo – Vou subir para arrumar minhas malas.

Al então subiu rumo ao nosso quarto e Noa aproveitou e subiu com ele. Eles realmente não me abandonariam... Sorri com o pensamento.

- Winry... – eu não queria que ela ficasse preocupada, mas talvez eu devesse dizer que parecia se tratar de algo sério, e só por isso eu iria partir antes do dia combinado. Pedir desculpas talvez, por estar quebrando uma promessa pela primeira vez, apesar de não ter necessariamente prometido que ficaria muito tempo.

- Sim? – Win perguntou-me. Ela estava visivelmente preocupada comigo. Acho que não era certo aumentar essa preocupação dela, por isso decidi mudar de assunto.

- Você deveria ligar para a Sra. Hakuro, para dizer que já chegou aqui. Não a deixe preocupada a toa – disse.

Winry olhou em meus olhos por um momento, querendo perguntar algo, talvez. Ou talvez adivinhando que aquele desvio de assunto fora proposital, mas disse que iria ligar naquele momento e, dizendo isso, foi em direção ao telefone novamente.

Vovó e eu voltamos para a sala de estar e sentamo-nos no sofá. Eu estava um tanto preocupado com o motivo pelo qual o exército queria que eu voltasse à Central tão depressa.

- Fullmetal, você vai se meter em encrencas de novo, não é? – perguntou vovó, sem as usuais brincadeiras sobre meu tamanho. Ela estava séria. Estava preocupada também.

- Provavelmente – respondi, tentando sorrir para deixa-la um pouco mais tranquila, mas tudo que consegui foi um meio sorriso.

- O exército não disse do que se trata?

-Não, e pra falar a verdade, é isso o que me preocupa... Para eles não falarem por telefone, deve ser algo muito sério, como alguém tentando me matar, ou matar o fuher ou...

Hesitei.

- Ou...? – vovó incentivou-me a falar.

- ...Uma guerra eminente.

Ficamos sem dizer nada por alguns instantes, até que vovó quebrou o silêncio que se formara:

- Tenho certeza que não é nada disso. Vai dar tudo certo. Não apresse as coisas, Ed. – disse vovó – E quanto aquele outro assunto que conversamos?

- Que outro assunto? – perguntei confuso com a mudança no tema da conversa. Mas naquele momento um flashback perpassou minha memória...

_- Chibi, o que você está pensando em fazer sobre minha neta?- perguntou-me vovó, num dia desses que a Winry estava ocupada demais na oficina para ouvir aquela conversa sem querer._

_- Eu não sou chibi! – resmunguei – E como assim "o que você pretende fazer sobre minha neta?"? – perguntei corando._

_- Não é de hoje que vejo vocês nessa coisa de gato e rato – disse Pinako – E eu não queria me meter, mas eu não vou deixar que você a magoe, ou que ela magoe você. Os dois são meus netos._

_- Foi só uma briga, vovó. A Winry é meio dramática às vezes, mas no final a gente se entende..._

_- Isso não é drama, chibi, é ciúmes... Você e essa Noa tem alguma coisa um com o outro? – ela me perguntou._

_- Ela meio que gosta de mim, eu acho – respondi, ignorando o xingamento dela – Dividimos o mesmo teto por uns tempos, mas eu nunca encostei um dedo nela..._

_- Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu ficaria feliz se Winry se acertasse com um homem como você – comentou ela. Eu corei. _

_- Vov-_

_- Não, me escute – disse ela – Se é pra ela arranjar um namorado sério, eu prefiro que seja você a um desconhecido... Se você gosta dela, acho que já passou da hora de tomar uma atitude._

_- Vovó, eu-_

_- Se subestima demais. – interrompeu vovó – Se quer um palpite, acho que ela gosta de você..._

- Ah, o da... - Comentei, após lembrar a conversa que tivemos. – O que é que tem?

- Você não vai fazer nada a respeito? – perguntou-me vovó.

- Com toda essa situação... Acho que é melhor deixar as coisas como estão, vovó. Na verdade, o ideal seria esquecer esse assunto.

E eu tinha razão. Não era uma boa hora de pensar em romances, quando talvez eu estivesse indo rumo a uma guerra...

- Você não acha isso realmente, acha?

- Vovó, eu não tenho-

Eu ia dizer que não tinha nada a oferecer à Winry. Minha vida era muito instável, eu viajava demais e minha profissão poderia tornar difícil manter qualquer relacionamento, não só com ela, na verdade. Eu _ia _dizer, no passado, porque naquele momento vovó e eu ouvimos um barulho e nos voltamos na direção dele. Winry havia acabado de deixar cair um vaso.

- Estava ouvindo escondido? – perguntei empalidecendo. O quanto ela teria escutado?

- Não, eu cheguei agora e, bem... Me bati nesse vaso – disse ela. Estaria falando a verdade?

-Acho melhor irmos todos dormir – disse vovó – Boa noite.

Respondemos ao cumprimento de vovó e nos encaramos por um momento. Estávamos à sós.

- O que está acontecendo, Ed? – Winry perguntou-me cheia de preocupação.

Silencio.

- Então? – ela insistiu.

- Então o quê? – perguntei, esquivando-me do assunto.

- O que eles queriam?

- Não sei. – respondi sinceramente.

- Vai realmente esconder de mim o que está acontecendo dessa vez? – ela parecia ofendida e irritada com a ideia de que eu estava lhe escondendo algo.

- Não to escondendo, juro! – tratei de explicar – O exército me convocou, Win, mas eu não sei por quê. Sei tanto sobre o que tá acontecendo quanto você...

- Mas...?

- Mas o quê? – eu não havia entendido.

- Tem um "mas" aí, eu sei.

- Tenho algumas suspeitas acerca do motivo – disse simplesmente.

-E...?

- Não é algo que você gostaria de saber, eu acho. – respondi hesitante.

- Eu gostaria que você me contasse as coisas, se quer saber – disse Win – As coisas de modo geral, não apenas as que você acha que me deixariam feliz. Eu não sou nenhuma criança, Ed...

- Eu não quis dizer isso – respondi.

- Eu sei. Na verdade, é justamente esse o problema – disse Win, com uma expressão tão consternada que me fez olhar para ela – Você nunca quer dizer nada. Será que não percebe que quanto mais você tenta não me dar preocupações, mais preocupada eu fico?

Arregalei os orbes, surpreso. A conversa que tive mais cedo com vovó retornou à minha mente. Seria possível que a Win gostasse de mim? Resolvi não pensar muito nisso, contudo. Somente busquei uma resposta adequada para aqueles questionamentos da protética.

-Winry, me desculpe... – disse – Eu...

Parei um pouco para pensar. O que eu poderia dizer à ela? O que ela queria que eu dissesse?

- Não é como se eu quisesse ficar escondendo as coisas de você, mas... – tentei explicar – Tem coisas que não posso simplesmente te contar... E essa coisa do exército agora... Acho que contar minhas suspeitas só iria te deixar preocupada, provavelmente à toa.

- Não à toa – contra argumentou Winry – E se... E se você não voltar mais? – perguntou-me. A insegurança que aparecera em seus olhos quando me perguntara dias atrás se eu não iria embora logo estava ali presente no rosto de Win novamente.

- Eu sempre volto, não volto? – respondi, tentando dar um sorriso tranquilizador para ela – Eu não quero que se preocupe, Winry.

Ela estava cabisbaixa, então delicadamente ergui seu queixo para que ela me olhasse nos olhos.

– Não gosto de te ver com essa cara. – disse por fim. Tudo que eu menos queria era ver Winry envolvida em meus problemas do exército, mas parecia que era complicado, porque, apesar de ela não fazer parte do exército, nem ter informações muito importantes, ela sempre acabava envolvida, se preocupando comigo.

- Que cara?- perguntou-me tentando desviar o olhar de mim, pois seus olhos estavam ficando marejados. Eu, contudo, mantive seu queixo bem firme em minha mão, a fim de manter nosso contato visual.

- Cara de quem vai chorar a qualquer momento - disse – Por minha causa. De novo.

Soltei seu queixo finalmente, mas continuei olhando para ela. Eu temia que quando a Win olhasse novamente em meus olhos, ela já estivesse, de fato, chorando. Por isso quando ela finalmente olhou para mim fui eu quem desviou o olhar.

- Eu não vou chorar. Não enquanto você estiver aqui comigo – disse ela em tom firme, sorrindo para mim. Olhei em seus olhos e percebi que era verdade. Winry sempre foi tão forte... Suportou tantas coisas... Esse era outro dos muitos itens que estão na minha lista de coisas que admiro em Winry Rockbell.

- Acredito que algo sério tenha acontecido. – expliquei - Mas não quero que se preocupe com isso. Vou ficar bem.

- Sério, - enfatizei, quando ela encarou-me como se eu estivesse lhe pedindo algo impossível. -Não se preocupe.

- É inevitável – disse Winry tão rápido que eu pensei ter ouvido errado. Meu coração começou a bater acelerado no peito, como se algum baterista tocasse lá dentro com tanta intensidade que as paredes dele pareciam não ser resistente o suficiente.

Estávamos tão próximos... Winry olhava em meus olhos e eu nos dela e aquilo estava começando a ficar estranho. Acho que amigos não se olham tão intensamente assim. Achei melhor falar alguma coisa, antes que eu acabasse estragando tudo, colocando em prática alguns pensamentos loucos que passavam por minha cabeça naquele momento, como acabar de vez com aquela distância e pro inferno o resto.

–Entrarei em contato com você assim que for possível...

- Té parece... – ela comentou cética.

- O que você disse? – perguntei surpreso.

- Você não vai entrar em contato – Win disse diretamente – A não ser que o automail quebre todo.

- Desculpe, eu não faço por mal, eu só...

- Só...?

- Não quero que se preocupe toda vez que eu me arranho – respondi – Win... – suspirei e então continuei - Você mora longe, o que pensaria se ouvisse que fui atacado por um _serial killer_, por exemplo, como quando fui atacado pelo Scar? Não quero que pense essas besteiras, por isso não lhe digo nada, a não ser que seja necessário...

- Ed, eu só quero que volte inteiro. Só isso.

Acho que Winry não fazia ideia do que ela fazia comigo quando dizia esse tipo de coisa... Nem eu mesmo fazia. "Isso significa algo, não é?" pensei. Sorri para ela e disse então:

- Voltarei. Eles precisarão mais do que apenas um _serial killer_ pra me deter... – brinquei.

Win sorriu para mim e, por um momento, imaginei que algo estivesse acontecendo ali. A tensão que estava ali era quase palpável, mas não era algo ruim de qualquer forma. Pela segunda vez naquela noite eu me peguei pensando em como seria beijá-la...

- Edo-kun! – a voz de Noa me fez despertar de meus devaneios – Melhor ir dormir, amanhã não pegaremos o primeiro trem?

- Tem razão – concordei.

– Boa noite, Win.- disse enquanto subia as escadas rumo ao meu quarto – Boa noite, Noa. – falei quando passei por ela nas escadas.

- Boa noite – elas responderam.

Entrei em meu quarto pensativo, Al há muito já dormia. "O que eu sinto pela Win?" perguntei-me. "Acho que você já sabe..." meu subconsciente respondeu. Não, não era hora de travar batalhas com meu subconsciente. Eu estava indo para alguma missão desconhecida, era melhor deixar aqueles sentimentos de lado. Pelo bem dela.

No dia seguinte acordei cedo e liguei para a estação, para reservar três passagens de ida para a Central City. A moça da estação não queria fazer isso sem pagamento adiantado, mas quando eu me apresentei como o Fullmetal Alchemist e informei que poderia dar a ela uma pequena gratificação (leia-se: dinheiro) pelos seus esforços, ela logo mudou de ideia e fez as reservas.

Winry levantou-se a tempo de encontrar-nos tomando o dejejum junto com a vovó.

- Se todo mundo acordou, porque ninguém me chamou? Acaso iriam embora sem falar comigo? – disse Win, cheia de queixas.

- Claro que não, Win! – disse Al em nossa defesa – Iriamos te chamar antes de sair.

- Não é como se a gente nunca tivesse ido à Central City antes – respondi, fingindo não me importar muito com esse tipo de detalhe.

- O que não significa que eu goste que vocês saiam sem avisar... – retrucou Winry, franzindo a testa de irritação.

- Não vamos morrer, sabia? – perguntei. Winry realmente devia parar de se preocupar tanto conosco...

- Aiai... Muito me admira você ainda estar vivo – disse a loira – Descuidado como é...

- Ei! Eu sou muito bom no que faço, ta bom? – disse, a fim de defender meus brios profissionais.

- E muito modesto também – respondeu Win, ironicamente.

- Como se você fosse diferente com seus automails.

- Nii-san! Já está na hora de irmos, se não quisermos perder o trem – alertou-me Al.

- Eu sei! – respondi.

Pegamos nossas malas e saímos rapidamente rumo à estrada que levava à estação de Resembool. Vovó nos deu recomendações na saída, como sempre, e Winry também deu suas recomendações (Sobre o _automail_... Certas coisas não mudam mesmo...). Segui meu caminho com Al e Noa, dando um aceno de despedida para as outras duas que ficaram enquanto caminhava.

* * *

***** O trecho citado é parte de uma música da cantora Avril Lavigne e aparece também no capítulo 8 da primeira temporada de Kali. A tradução da parte exposta neste capítulo é: _"Eu estou me sentindo tão nervosa/ Tentando ser tão perfeita/ Porque eu sei que você vale isso/ Você vale isso/ Sim!"._


	6. Capítulo 5 -No Limiar De Uma Conspiração

**NA:** Olá pessoal! *escondida atrás de uma parede para proteger-se das pedradas dos leitores pela demora imensa na atualização* Gomen, ne! *Se esconde de novo*

Bem, estou aqui com o novo capítulo e não encherei vocês de notas da autora, porque sei que estão querendo ler a continuação da fic, não meus comentários sobe ela. Mas antes de liberar vocês para a leitura do novo capítulo, quero agradecer a todo mundo que comentou no último capítulo (inclusive e principalmente as reviews surtadas *-* #Athóron) e agradecer também a quem favoritou a fic e/ou a autora também ^^ Muito obrigada ! De verdade! Honto arigatou! *Faz reverência*

Sem mais enrolação, boa leitura! o/

* * *

Nos capítulos anteriores de _Kali: Com Outros Olhos_, Edward teve um flashback de quando voltara à Resembool e das coisas que lá aconteceram com ele. Ele, na verdade, estava inconsciente, após a explosão que houve quando ele e o pessoal do exército saíram no meio da noite para executar um plano misterioso por motivos ainda mais misteriosos. Enquanto isso, cenas de sua estada na casa dos Rockbell povoavam sua memória: Ed reencontrara Winry e também Noa, que o seguira através do portal. Ele fora ao baile com a morena, mas percebera que estava apaixonado pela loira, embora pense que esta ame Thomas Hakuro, vizinho e amigo dela (eita pentágono amoroso! rsrsrs). Contudo, os dilemas do Fullmetal deixaram de ser apenas românticos quando uma estranha ligação do exercito o fez ter de retornar à Central City. O que eles queriam? Porque tanta urgência? Ed não sabia, mas estava prestes a descobrir...

**KALI - 2ª TEMPORADA  
**

_**(COM OUTROS OLHOS)  
**_

_**.**_

**CAPÍTULO 5 – NO LIMIAR DE UMA CONSPIRAÇÃO**

**.**

**.**

Quando chegamos à Central, eu me senti aliviado (o mais aliviado que eu poderia me sentir naquela situação), porque eu nunca tinha feito uma viagem tão silenciosa sem estar dormindo, o que fez com que nosso trajeto parecesse ser mais longo do que de fato era, e isso por si só já foi bastante incômodo.

Dirigimo-nos direto para o QG. Os soldados à porta bateram continência quando passei por eles. Parei por uns segundos para cumprimenta-los de forma igual.

- Ed, o coronel Mustang está te esperando na sala dele – disse Riza, aproximando-se de mim.

- Tudo bem, estou indo. – respondi. – Toma Al! –falei dando minha mala para ele – Arranja um alojamento para a gente.

- Mas eu quero ir com você, _nii-san _– disse meu irmão, preocupado.

– Fique tranquilo, nos encontraremos logo – comentei.

Enquanto Al e Noa estavam na recepção, conversando com uma das recepcionistas, eu estava seguindo para a sala de Mustang.

- Como foram de viagem? – perguntou Riza-san.

- Foi bem – respondi – Um pouco tediosa, mas sobrevivemos.

O tenente sorriu ante ao comentário.

- Que bom! – disse ela, ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

A conversa cessou quando entramos na sala do coronel.

- Que saudade é essa, Mustang? – perguntei em tom zombeteiro – Você sabia que estou de licença?

Ele, porém, estava mais sério, o que me fez ficar paralisado de preocupação.

- Sente-se Fullmetal – disse ele simplesmente.

- Não me dê ordens – retruquei fazendo-me de emburrado, mas sentei. Parecia ser algo importante dessa vez. – O que houve? – perguntei, mudando meu comportamento zombeteiro para uma postura séria, de major.

- Nos últimos dias, enquanto esteve fora com suas namoradas, – disse Mustang, referindo-se a Noa e a Winry, provavelmente (acho que ele estava tentando amenizar o efeito do que ia dizer a seguir, mas mesmo assim uma veia saltou na minha testa) – Não interrompa – advertiu ele quando eu estava para abrir a boca para dizer que elas não eram minhas namoradas – Houve alguns assassinatos bem peculiares aqui na cidade.

- Peculiares? Como assim? – perguntei intrigado.

- Dois alquimistas federais e um soldado de baixa patente – disse Mustang – Acreditamos que o soldado, na verdade, só estava no local errado, na hora errada.

- Acha que é um _serial killer_? – perguntei. – E no que é que eu entro? Sou um agente de campo...

- Os fatos não deixam muito claro quais foram às circunstâncias em que esses homens morreram, mas parece que os três morreram da mesma forma: alquimia. – respondeu o coronel – E é aí que você entra.

Eu ainda devia estar com uma expressão intrigada no rosto porque Riza complementou.

- Não conhecemos alquimista mais talentoso do que você para descobrir pistas sobre o assassino – comentou Riza – Se alguém pode descobrir alguma pista, com certeza é você.

- Não infle tanto o ego dele, tenente – disse Mustang – Eu irei auxiliar na investigação também... E você pode passar essas informações para seu irmão; se ele for mesmo fazer o exame esse ano, vai ser interessante para ele ter participação nesse caso. Diga a ele para encarar isso como um treinamento.

O exército havia mudado bastante desde que pessoas como Mustang e eu entraram nele. Preocupávamo-nos em ajudar as pessoas, não apenas ter o status de alquimistas federais. Pela primeira vez na vida, o exército estava servindo ao povo, não o contrário, mas eu ainda tinha dúvidas se eu queria mesmo que Al fizesse parte disso. Esse era o lado bom do exército, mas ele tinha um lado obscuro também, querendo ou não, e eu não queria que meu irmão carregasse esse peso com ele.

- Amanhã, se quiser, podemos visitar a cena do crime – disse o coronel - Por hora, leve uma cópia dos arquivos do caso.

Riza então me deu um envelope.

- Não vai perder isso por aí, é informação confidencial... Nós abafamos o assunto.

- Acha que sou novato no exército? – perguntei com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto. – Vê se descansa um pouco, você ta acabado!

- E ainda assim, consigo mais mulheres que você – respondeu ele, com igual desdém estampada em sua face.

- Até parece! – comentei – Não era eu quem tinha duas namoradas agora a pouco?

- Devo admitir meu erro – disse Mustang – Duas mulheres tão lindas e inteligentes jamais escolheriam namorar você!

Uma crescente de irritação tomou conta de meu cérebro por uns instantes.

- Coronel? – Riza interrompeu a minha quase-resposta – Pare de ser rude com o Edward-kun; e você também Ed, vá pro seu alojamento descansar.

"Sim mamãe!" pensei ironicamente. Pela cara do coronel, ele parecia ter pensado a mesma coisa, mas não contrariaria o tenente.

- Amanhã de manhã cedo vamos ver a cena do crime, Fullmetal – disse Mustang – Estude esses arquivos como se fosse seu pro seu exame de readmissão.

"Chato!" pensei. E dei as costas para os dois.

- Até mais, Riza-san! – cumprimentei na saída.

- Ei! Eu também to aqui! – pude ouvir o coronel resmungar antes de bater a porta atrás de mim, já fora da sala.

Quando cheguei ao alojamento, Al me contou o que havia acontecido na recepção, mais cedo:

_Enquanto eu seguia rumo à sala de Mustang, Noa e Al foram à recepção do QG._

_- Bom dia! – cumprimentou ele, gentil como sempre - Dois alojamentos, por favor!_

_- Desculpe, mas não cedemos alojamentos à civis – disse a secretaria em tom rude – Procurem o hotel da cidade, que fica logo ali em frente._

_Al ficou um pouco estático, ele nunca fora barrado antes no exército._

_- Clarie-san, você já ouviu falar nos irmãos Elric? – perguntou Shieska displicentemente, enquanto pegava uns relatórios._

_- Claro que sim – respondeu a tal Claire – Eles são famosos por toda Amestris!_

_- Pois é... – respondeu Shieska com naturalidade – E você está em frente ao Elric mais novo. Ele é o irmão do major Elric, o Fullmetal Alchemist._

_A secretária empalideceu._

_- Que, por sinal, está lá em cima resolvendo assuntos importantes com o coronel Mustang e não vai gostar nada de saber que o irmão dele foi destratado – disse Shieska, como se não tivesse visto a reação da mulher._

_- D-D-Desculpa, eu... – balbuciou a tal de Claire._

_- Tudo bem – disse Al, meio sem jeito._

_- Tudo bem o caramba – disse Noa – O exército todo te respeita, o que essa novata quer sendo rude com você?_

_- Eu não fazia idéia, Sra.! – respondeu a secretária – De qualquer jeito, a Sra. não poderá requerer alojamento, já que não tem ligações com o Fullmetal Alchemist._

_- COMO ASSIM não tenho? – exclamou Noa exasperada._

_- Noa-san, você ficará no meu alojamento – disse Shieska-san –E Alphonse-kun irá ficar no alojamento do major Elric com ele. Simples assim._

_- Eu não quero incomodar, Shieska-san. Posso ficar no alojamento dos meninos mesmo..._

_- Não é incômodo – disse Shieska – Além disso, há leis de contravenção militar aqui, então não poderá dividir o alojamento com eles, mesmo que não seja do exército. Homens e mulheres têm dormitórios separados aqui._

_- Ah..._

- De qualquer jeito, eles já tinham reservado um alojamento para a gente. – disse Al, após terminar o relato. - E lá com o Mustang, como foi?

- Ele quer que ajudemos a investigar três assassinatos que ocorreram - respondi em tom entediado – Dois alquimistas federais e um soldado.

- O que é isso na sua mão? – perguntou meu _otouto_.

- São os arquivos do caso – respondi no mesmo tom de outrora.

- Vamos ver! – sugeriu Al. Abri o envelope e havia vários papéis dentro. O primeiro deles tratava-se de uma ficha com os dados completos das três vítimas: suas funções no exército, tempo de trabalho, nome, endereço, telefone, estado civil, e outros dados recorrentes ao caso, como quando, como e onde cada um deles fora encontrado e os resultados da autópsia feita pelos peritos.

- Se eles já fizeram autópsia e determinaram que a _causa mortis_ foi um ataque usando alquimia, o que estamos fazendo aqui mesmo? – perguntei.

- Talvez eles achem que os peritos podem ter deixado passar alguma coisa – disse Al, lendo arduamente outro documento que havia no envelope.

No dia seguinte, como prometido, fomos ver as cenas do crime. A primeira delas me lembrou um pouco aquele caso de Scar, porque a vítima fora encontrada num beco e havia muito sangue no local. O corpo, porém já havia sido removido pelos legistas.

- Isso lembra-

- Scar, eu sei – disse Roy – Com aquela técnica de destruição.

- Uhum – respondi – Mas não foi ele, foi?

- Não. A mídia pensa que sim, mas não confirmamos nem desmentimos.

- Isso não é justo com o Scar, ele está mudado agora – disse Al.

- Não queremos alertar ao assassino que estão tendo investigações sérias sobre o caso – disse Riza – Mas em tempo todos saberão quem é o verdadeiro culpado disso.

- Ou culpados – lembrei – Isso não me parece algo que alguém conseguiria fazer sozinho... Além disso, houve luta aqui. A vítima tentou se defender, fez de tudo para sobreviver.

- Eu estava olhando os arquivos do caso que vocês deram ao Ed – Al comentou – Fora o fato de que são do exército não há nada que ligue um caso ao outro...

- Por enquanto, não encontramos nenhum outro elo.

Seguimos então para a segunda cena do crime, onde o outro alquimista federal e o soldado foram mortos. Era uma praça.

- Aparentemente, o major Hoppings estava junto com o soldado Williams na hora em que foram atacados – disse Roy.

- Sim, e o major muito provavelmente tomou a frente do soldado pra tentar protege-lo – comentei – No relatório do caso há registros de ferimentos no major que claramente indicam defesa. Ele usou alquimia para se defender também, ainda dá para ver alguns traços de alquimia nessa parede aqui – apontei o local para eles.

- O alvo claramente era o major – disse Al – Pelo menos é o que dá para inferir, visto que há evidências de que o major tentou não envolver o soldado na luta, mas depois que ele foi abatido o soldado não tinha chances contra o seu algoz.

- Provavelmente foi queima de arquivo – disse Riza – É normal quando ocorre esse tipo de crime que o culpado "cuide" das testemunhas...

- Não há nada para comparar entre um crime e outro – disse outro investigador que ali estava – Devemos encarar isso como dois casos distintos.

- Eu discordo. O local e hora do crime batem – retruquei.

- O horário sim, – concordou o investigador – mas o local não. Veja, aqui é um local público, aberto e a outra cena era um beco.

- Houve um festival, dias atrás, aqui em Amestris que é tradicional – argumentou Mustang- Então esta praça provavelmente estava vazia quando o crime ocorreu.

- O _modus operanti_ também bate. Ataque por meio de alquimia – disse Al – Embora a _causa mortis _do soldado parece ter sido uma perfuração profunda no peito, que atingiu seu coração.

- Isso sugere mais de um assassino – disse Riza.

- E sugere também outra coisa – completei – Temos uma ligação.

- Como assim?

- O soldado morreu após a morte do major, provavelmente porque ele viu quem era seu algoz ou, no mínimo, presenciou o crime. O major morreu tentando protege-lo. Isso significa que os dois alquimistas federais foram mortos por alquimia, talvez por serem alquimistas federais, enquanto o soldado foi morto porque viu demais.

- Está dizendo que os verdadeiros alvos foram os alquimistas federais?

- Exatamente. – respondi – Não foi o Scar quem os matou, mas temos pelo menos dois assassinos aqui que estão seguindo seus passos, ao menos na escolha dos alvos. Agora eu me pergunto: porque alquimistas federais especificamente? Creio que quando respondermos essa pergunta, estaremos perto de pegar os assassinos.

- Foi uma bela dedução, major – disse o investigador.

- Obrigado.

Voltamos ao alojamento, exaustos, mas mesmo assim tentamos catalogar as informações que recebemos para ver se havíamos deixado algo passar. Noa passou lá uma hora mais tarde para saber como as coisas estavam indo.

- Não vi vocês desde ontem, então fiquei um pouco preocupada. – disse ela.

- Estávamos fazendo reconhecimento da área do crime.

- Só isso que você tem a dizer em sua defesa?

- Eu to trabalhando, Noa. – respondi – E você sabe que não voltamos para a Central para passeio turístico...

- Amanhã também sairemos o dia todo, Noa-san – disse Al.

- Então não vamos nos ver? – comentou Noa com tristeza na voz.

- Sinto muito.

Na verdade todo aquele trabalho estava até fazendo bem, porque eu acabava me distraindo do tópico "garotas" e não precisava ficar me preocupando sobre o que fazer com relação à Noa ou a Winry. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Havia algo naqueles crimes que estavam me incomodando, mas eu não sabia dizer o que era ainda.

Noa não se demorou muito em nosso alojamento. Além do fato de que estivemos ocupados estudando o caso, precisávamos dormir cedo, pois haveria reunião no dia seguinte com a equipe investigadora.

No entanto, era mais ou menos meia noite quando Al e eu resolvemos dormir e o sono tomou conta de mim tão logo deitei na cama. Contudo, mal havia deitado, ouvi fortes batidas na porta do alojamento.

- Major! Major! – uma voz masculina me chamou – Precisamos do senhor aqui fora!

Olhei para o relógio ao lado da cama, eram quatro da manhã ainda. O que poderia ser àquela hora? Levantei-me sonolento e abri a porta, um tanto irritado pela interferência causada no meu sono.

- O que houve soldado? – perguntei.

- Aparentemente houve outro crime. O coronel Mustang e a tenente Hawkeye estão esperando vocês no carro para leva-los ao local do crime. E me parece que há uma equipe em perseguição policial.

- Al! Acorda! – gritei.

- Hm? Só mais cinco minutos, _nii-san_! – resmungou Al.

Sacudi ele com mais firmeza e gritei novamente.

- Al! Houve outro assassinato, levanta!

- O que?! Assassinato? – ele parecia bem desperto agora.

- Se troca e vem. Mustang e Riza-san já nos aguardam.

- Ta certo, um minuto, _nii-san_!

Arrumamo-nos correndo, meio que tropeçando nos objetos que encontrávamos no caminho e saímos em seguida. Eu nem ao menos passei um pente no cabelo, naquelas horas tudo o que a gente menos devia fazer era perder tempo com coisas triviais.

Riza estava louca no volante, nunca a vi dirigir tão rápido. Ainda bem que ela tinha olhos de falcão e precisão de uma águia, o que me deixava confiante de que, mesmo em alta velocidade, aquela não era de todo uma viagem com direção perigosa. Mas, de qualquer jeito, ela nos alertou sobre segurar bem e usar o cinto logo quando entramos no carro.

Chegamos ao local do crime em tempo recorde. Mustang agachou-se próximo ao corpo e pôs-se a examiná-lo, tentando descobrir pistas do que havia ocorrido ali. Um soldado apareceu nesse meio tempo informando que a perseguição ao(s) bandido(s) fora fracassada. Ele(s) havia(m) escapado. Suspirei resignado. O pessoal do exército que estava ali e ouvira a notícia tampouco pareceu satisfeito com ela.

- Fullmetal, Alphonse-san – disse Mustang ainda agachado ante ao corpo – Vocês viram as fotos das outras vítimas, não viram?

- Sim – confirmei.

- Eles tinham alguma tatuagem? – perguntou Roy.

- Bom, eu vi que os dois alquimistas mortos tinham uma tatuagem, mas os demais investigadores não deram muita importância ao fato, visto que não havia nenhuma tatuagem no soldado e os dois alquimistas eram amigos – respondeu Al – Eles associavam às tatuagens a isso. Provavelmente elas foram feitas no mesmo dia.

- Mas eles fotografaram as tatuagens? – perguntou Mustang.

- Mais ou menos – respondeu o investigador – As tatuagens dos alquimistas eram diferentes, embora fossem levemente parecidas. Acho que a equipe tem uma foto nítida da tatuagem do Air Alchemist, que foi a segunda vítima.

- Deixe-me ver – disse Roy. O investigado mostrou-lhe uma fotografia – Acho que teremos que visitar o necrotério para ver os corpos das vítimas anteriores para saber o que esses incompetentes deixaram de fotografar... Veja Fullmetal.

Mustang então passou-me a foto e eu vi que era a tatuagem da segunda vítima. O desenho em questão era um quadrado cujas pontas se estendiam e em seguida curvavam-se formando uma espécie de gancho quadrado.

- Agora veja – Mustang indicou-me o local onde fora tatuada a quarta vítima. O desenho era levemente arredondado, com um círculo no centro, mas as pontas seguiam o mesmo esquema encurvado, que lembravam ganchos. Embora os desenhos fossem diferentes, eles se assemelhavam nos pontos principais. Era como se fossem raízes de uma arvore, labirintos, ou cruzes juntas. Cruzes... Aquela imagem, embora eu não soubesse o que significava, me era um tanto familiar...

- O que você acha? – perguntou-me o coronel.

- Vale a pena conferir essa outra tatuagem – respondi, ainda imerso em pensamentos.

- Ao que tudo indica, ele morreu da mesma forma que os outros dois alquimistas – comentou Riza – Se a primeira vítima tiver uma tatuagem e ela for parecida, pode indicar que temos o mesmo assassino, um _serial killer_.

- As tatuagens são diferentes – advertiu o investigador.

- Nem tanto – retruquei – E o fato da vítima nº 4 não conhecer pessoalmente nenhuma das vítimas anteriores é um indicativo de semelhança no _modus operanti_. Essas tatuagens podem ter sim algum significado específico...

- Infelizmente – disse Riza – Só poderemos ir ao necrotério quando o dia amanhecer.

- Nós somos do exército, não precisamos esperar – disse Mustang ofendido.

- Acontece que não há ninguém lá até amanhã, coronel – retrucou Riza.

- Não há como resolver isso? – perguntou o coronel, frustrado.

- Não, sinto muito – disse um soldado.

Ficamos ali ainda por algumas horas buscando pistas e já era sete da manhã quando saímos da cena do crime.

- O necrotério só funciona mais tarde, então tentem descansar um pouco e logo um carro do exército passará lá para buscá-los para irmos ao necrotério todos juntos – disse Roy.

Seguimos a partir dali em carros diferentes: Al e eu partimos rumo ao alojamento militar, enquanto Riza-san e o coronel Mustang seguiram num outro. Pensando bem agora, eles dois sempre estavam juntos. Algumas vezes desconfio de que os boatos de algumas pessoas do exército de que eles tiveram ou estão tendo um caso é verdade... Acho que a tenente é apaixonada pelo coronel, embora tente esconder isso, e ele por ela também.

Todos (os alquimistas federais) sabem que aquela "agenda de encontros" do coronel era só uma forma que ele usava para criptografar suas pesquisas em alquimia; da mesma forma que Marco-san disfarçava as suas como livros de culinária e eu codificava as minhas como se fosse um diário de bordo...

Algumas pessoas no exército suspeitavam de que a tenente e o coronel tinham um caso, mas nada disso foi comprovado, e nem poderia ser, já que o exército tinha rígidas leis que impediam relacionamentos amorosos dentro do exército, o que significa que eles poderiam responder por contravenção militar por isso.

Parei de confabular teorias a respeito do assunto, porém, assim que o carro que nos levava parou em frente ao QG. Descemos do automóvel e seguimos imediatamente em direção ao nosso dormitório, caindo cada um em sua respectiva cama com a rapidez de um raio. Poucos minutos depois, entretanto, houve outra batida na porta.

- Ah, sério? – Al comentou – Pensei que nos deixariam descansar...

- Você vai dessa vez – sentenciei – A última vez, quatro da manhã, por sinal, fui eu quem atendeu.

- Ok, ok... – disse meu _otouto_ em um tom conformado – To indo já.

Dizendo isso Al caminhou vagarosamente para a porta e, sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de perguntar quem era, abriu-a e voltou para a cama. Eu não teria notado que mais alguém entrara no quarto, se ela não tivesse se pronunciado.

- Pelo visto a noite foi longa, hu? – perguntou Noa – Eu ouvi a movimentação de ontem... O que houve?

- Mais um assassinato – resmunguei cansado – Fomos ao local do crime ontem...

- E pegaram o criminoso? – ela perguntou-nos com genuína curiosidade.

- Como se fosse fácil assim... Escaparam novamente.

- Vocês parecem cansados...

- Estou acabado – disse Al – E daqui a pouco vamos sair novamente...

- Pra onde vão?

- Necrotério – respondemos Al e eu ao mesmo tempo. Não estava olhando para Noa, mas pelo ruído que ela fez, pude imaginar a sua expressão de nojo ante a ideia de visitar um local onde se guarda pessoas mortas.

- Um dia todos nós vamos passar por lá – respondi sem ânimo.

- Não, espero não morrer em nenhuma morte criminosa – retrucou Noa veementemente.

- A não ser que você seja enterrada na mesma hora que morrer, você vai para o necrotério sim – disse com o sono já me vencendo – Mas é melhor isso do que ser enterrado vivo, então não tem porque ter neura por isso...

Algumas horas depois Al acordou-me. Noa não estava mais no quarto.

- O carro do exército está aí fora. – disse meu _otouto_ – Estão esperando-nos. Avisei à eles que você estava descansando, então levante-se e se ajeite para irmos.

- Ok – disse lembrando-me dos campos de Resembool os quais mais uma vez estiveram em meus sonhos. Levantei-me e apanhei uma muda de roupa e uma toalha e fui ao banheiro a fim de deixar debaixo do chuveiro quaisquer resquícios de sono.

- Liguei para a Win hoje – disse Al, sua voz levemente abafada aos meus ouvidos por causa do barulho do chuveiro.

- E aí? – perguntei tentando fingir desinteresse.

- Contei à ela que estávamos investigando assassinatos na cidade, mas não contei os detalhes da investigação, fique tranquilo...

- Tudo bem – respondi.

- Estão todas bem, só preocupadas conosco – disse Al, já sabendo que eu não iria perguntar, apesar de que eu queria saber.

- Disse a elas que estamos bem?

- Claro que sim.

O necrotério não era, nem de longe, o lugar mais agradável do mundo, mas era uma visita necessária ao bem estar da investigação. Procuramos primeiro o corpo da segunda vítima para conferir se era ele mesmo quem tinha a tatuagem com formas mais quadradas. Ao confirmarmos isso, verificamos a terceira vítima, o soldado que estava com a segunda vítima. Ele não tinha tatuagem alguma.

Procuramos então a primeira vítima, visto que já checáramos a quarta na noite anterior. Apesar de não ter sido fotografada, estava lá, no pescoço da vítima, a tatuagem. Esta fora igual a tatuagem encontrada na segunda vítima.

- Fullmetal, você está bem? - perguntou Mustang, analisando minha expressão, enquanto eu tentava fazer uma conexão entre os fatos encontrados dentro da minha mente.

- Sim, estou – respondi.

- Por um momento pensei que você ficou impressionado demais com os corpos – disse Roy – Não vai vomitar não, ne? Ou desmaiar?

- Claro que não! Já vi coisas piores. – retruquei – Eu só estava pensando...

- Diga _nii-san_ – Al incentivou-me ao notar minha hesitação.

- Acho que deveríamos recolher amostras de pele do local dessas tatuagens – respondi. Alguns ali me olharam com certo choque – Estou falando sério. – assegurei – Não quis dizer arrancar a pele, mas colher fragmentos dela para análise. Há algo estranho com essas tatuagens, eu só não sei dizer ainda o que é...

- Ok. Façam isso – disse Mustang aos peritos – Vejamos então o que temos: quatro assassinatos, todas as vítimas são do exército. Três alquimistas federais e um soldado comum. Os três alquimistas foram marcados com tatuagens. A segunda vítima era amiga da terceira e da primeira. O que mais?

- A terceira vítima não era alquimista federal, mas estava perto de um quando morreu. Ela é a única que não possui tatuagens também – disse Al.

- As tatuagens não são iguais, mas são bem parecidas – disse – Saberemos mais delas quando a análise for feita.

- Isso pode indicar um _serial killer_ que procura alquimistas federais – disse Riza – E um soldado sem sorte.

- É complicado pensar que uma só pessoa matou um soldado e um alquimista federal ao mesmo tempo...

- Mas não temos provas de que seja mais de uma pessoa.

- Uma pessoa só não mataria essas pessoas – argumentei – Elas estavam desacordadas e havia resquícios de éter, dentre outros produtos químicos, neles. Precisariam de, pelo menos, duas pessoas para fazer isso discretamente e, no caso do parque que era um local público e onde houve duas vítimas, eles precisariam de, no mínimo, quatro pessoas. Sem falar que os _modus operantis_ são parecidos, mas não iguais; o que sugere uma tentativa de várias pessoas de fazer os crimes da mesma forma. Estamos lidando com uma organização criminosa, ou algo similar a isso.

- Com todo o perdão da palavra e com todo o respeito, Fullmetal, você está sendo dramático – disse o inspetor.

- Não, senhor. – respondi – Defina organização. Se temos quatro ou seis potenciais criminosos trabalhando juntos, isso é um organização criminosa.

- O Fullmetal tem razão – disse Mustang e eu o olhei surpreso. Sério que ele estava dizendo que eu tinha razão? – Não há provas, mas há fortes indícios de que os crimes foram cometidos por várias pessoas. Vamos tratar isso como uma organização criminosa em potencial. Possivelmente tenhamos um mandante oculto nas sombras então. E precisamos saber também porque os alvos são alquimistas federais, isso deve nos aproximar mais dos culpados. Vamos começar a trabalhar a partir dessas informações. Estão liberados.

O tempo passou e era tanto trabalho que tínhamos para fazer por conta desses assassinatos todos que a noite chegou sem que nos déssemos conta. Aquela noite, aliás, fora atípica. Tinha voltado para o alojamento junto com Al, ainda pensando naqueles assassinatos. Algo em tudo aquilo me parecia familiar, mas o quê? E por quê? O que é que eu já havia visto antes que me dava aquela estranha sensação de _dejavù_?

Minha inquietude noturna fez com que eu perdesse o sono, de modo que não adiantava muito ficar enfurnado naquela cama. Levantei-me e comecei a olhar novamente os arquivos do caso: Sargento Williams, Air Alchemist, Wood Alchemist e o mais recente, o alquimista dos movimentos ágeis (eu não sabia de onde o exército tirava certos nomes estranhos para o segundo nome dos alquimistas federais, mas isso não vinha ao caso)... Todos esses homens estavam mortos. Assassinados. Apagados como o sopro numa vela...

O que havia em comum entre eles, além do fato de serem alquimistas federais? Seria realmente possível que esses casos tivessem alguma ligação?

Minha mente trabalhava em velocidade acelerada, quanto mais observava os fatos, menos sentido eles pareciam ter: o _modus operanti_, os locais do crime... Tudo terrivelmente estranho e...

Meus olhos miraram algo em particular no meio da bagunça da minha mesa: Um pacote fechado. Abri-o e percebi que eram amostras lacradas e um papel escrito:

"_Major Elric,_

_Estamos enviando para o senhor amostras de pele das tatuagens das vítimas. Achamos que talvez o senhor se interessasse em dar uma olhada nelas o senhor mesmo. Quando obtiver resultados, poderemos comparar a nossa análise com a sua, quem sabe isso não traga alguma luz ao caso._

_Cordialmente,_

_J.S.T. Petrova, _

_Diretor do 3º Laboratório - Exército de Amestris."_

Ainda em cima da mesa, vi uma foto que acabou ficando por cima das demais. Peguei-a com cuidado e mirei a tatuagem do Wood Alchemist. Lembrei-me da amostra de pele que o exército mandara para mim e, por fim, decidi: Era hora de ver no que isso dava.

Olhei para Al, ele estava dormindo. Resolvi então deixar um bilhete e ir ao laboratório sozinho, que era onde eu estava pensando em ir naquele momento. O bilhete em questão não passava de duas frases:

"_Al, fui ao laboratório fazer uns testes com as amostras do caso. Te vejo mais tarde. Ed."_

Mirei o relógio por um momento, era madrugada, mas valia a pena tentar. Provavelmente um alquimista federal famoso como eu tenha acesso ao laboratório, mesmo àquela hora da noite. Tomara que sim.

Eu tinha razão. Minha entrada fora permitida sem maiores questionamentos. Pus o envelope com os arquivos do caso de lado e contemplei as amostras que tinha ali. Comecei a testá-las uma a uma. Provavelmente seria possível identificar o tipo de tinta usada para fazer aquelas tatuagens e, com sorte, o fabricante. A resposta tinha que estar naquelas tatuagens...

Eu estava do outro lado do portal, tentando viver uma vida normal, embora sentisse saudades de Amestris, da alquimia e dos meus amigos queridos. De repente, estava trabalhando ajudando a fazer foguetes e conheci aquela _roman_... Noa... Logo depois estava envolvido em alguma trama obscura e tentando lutar contra Hitler e a Sociedade Thrule.

Estava sonhando, é claro. E acordei num sobressalto com aquela nova ideia que permeava minha mente. Fucei os arquivos do caso como um louco, procurando as fotos. As fotos! E então, mirando para elas percebi finalmente o que havia deixado passar: Aquelas tatuagens das vítimas eram similares porque se tratavam da mesma coisa. Eram variações da cruz suástica, que passou a ser conhecida lá no outro lado do portal como o símbolo do nazismo, embora representasse muito mais coisas, além disso...

Como eu não pude ter percebido? Estava na minha cara o tempo todo. Debaixo do meu nariz...

Mas eu havia detido a Sociedade Thrule, não tinha? Como seria possível que ela estivesse por trás daqueles assassinatos se eles estão presos do outro lado do portal? Cada minuto que se passava deixava-me mais inquieto, porque aquele caso estava começando a tomar dimensões perigosas e assustadoras.

Os "E se?"s que meus pensamentos estavam formando não me davam uma visão boa do futuro por vir... Mas, mesmo que pareça improvável, a Sociedade Thrule devia estar envolvida. Como poderia alguém daqui saber desse símbolo marcado nas vítimas?

Um leve bip alertou-me de que os resultados dos testes que eu havia feito horas atrás estavam prontos. E eles não poderiam ser mais intrigantes...

* * *

**NA:** Capítulo encerrado! Muito obrigada a todos que leram essas linhas até aqui *-* Se puderem e quiserem, deixem uma reviewzinha dizendo o que acharam do capítulo de hoje, eu ficaria radiante com isso! *-*

Vejo vocês no capítulo 6! o/

_PS: Luiza-san, sei que tem tentado entrar em contato comigo, eu tentei responder, mas não acho que tenha visto. Sobre o meu e-mail, você pode entrar no meu profile que tem o endereço lá... Bjs!_


End file.
